He is in love with you Believe it!
by Admin FUJI
Summary: A Post war story, when Naruto and Hinata are married for political reasons. I'm not good with Summary so please spare a time to read the contents..
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first Naruhina Fanfic ever so please bear with me..

Title: _**He is in love with you… Believe it**_

Chapter One- The Marriage

"Everything is settled then." Kakashi sighed a relief as he took the scroll from Hinata's hand. As if something heavy was lifted off the Hokage's shoulder as Hinata handed to him the scroll that contains her approval on the matter at hand.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she bowed a little.

"In 5 days time from now Hinata you will officially be called as Lady Uzumaki. You seem not happy about it though." Kakashi took notice as he saw a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "I do have the expression that you will be happy at least that your clan had accepetd Naruto's propsal of marrying you and not to some complete strangers." He pointed out taking notice on how a small brush crept on the 20 year old konoichi's cheeks after being reminded of Naruto's proposal a week ago.

"I would be extremely happy Hokage-sama if not due to the circumstances at hand."

Kakashi knew what she mean. Even he knows how Hinata felt towards the well known hero of the Shinobi world and he knows Hinata never thought of marrying Naruto under this condition.

But everything happens for a reason and Kakashi had a hunch that Naruto tying a knot to a Hyuuga, no not just any Hyuuga but to Hinata Hyuuga would guarantee a good future.

"May I dismiss myself now Hokage-sama? I would like to see my team mates today and train." She asked politely

"Sure go ahead"

A gentle bow and Hinata turns her back to the Hokage and before she close the door Kakashi said something she wont forget.

"You will be a fine Uzumaki in the future"

* * *

What is the Hokage talking about? Her? Being a fine Uzumaki in the future? She can barely pass as a Hyuuga and now to be an Uzumaki?

Sure she dream of spending her lifetime with Naruto, the one she always love, but not under this situation. She wished that Naruto would marry her because he loves her but no that's not the case.

She remembers how everything happens so quickly.

 _Flashback…_

 _2 weeks ago (Hyuuga council meeting)_

"Kaoru Miya from the Miya clan would suit perfectly for Hinata." One of the elder said as the Hyuuga council were all gathered one faithful night to discussed Hinata's Marriageable age and suitors.

"I agree, the boy is a well known Shinobi from the village of Getsugakure. I heard he went to war as well despite the calls for him to stay away from the war. He is a noble man from a prostegious clan. It will be a great honor to have him in our clan."

"Kaoru Miya is a good choice but Ill go with Tsubami Touya. He is infact a wealthy man from the land of Iron it will be a great business for our clan."

Hinata twitched her hands as she continues to listen to the debate that the Hyuuga elders had been going on since they had decided that she is now ready to be married.

Nothing seems changed in the Hyuuga clan after the great war 2 years ago and that's what makes her frustrated and guilty. Guilty because she couldn't change the Hyuuga in honor of Neji.

"Its all been decided then Kaoru Miya from the Miya clan will be Lady Hinata's husband, we should start sending their clan a reply." Her grandfather said. Beside him was Hiashi Hyuuga who like her aint happy about her getting married to whoever the elders would choose for her.

Hinata's eyes widened, ever since this meeting has started the elders seems to forget that she has a voice, a voice to speak her opinion on the matter. She wanted to say something but everything she wanted to say remain on her throat as she had seen Hiashi eyeing him not to speak out.

"Lady Hinata?"

Her attention goes to the old Lady named Reyna. "We trust that you wont fail us this time."

Hinata almost cant breath as how the council would look at her. She bit her lower lips stopping herself from crying. She slowly bowed down her head in front of the elders with a heavy heart. Her heart whisper Neji's name. Hoping that Neji is guiding her from afar.

"You bet she wont fail cause she's not a dumb failure as how you people think she is." Said a man voice who suddenly burst into the door with the 6th Hokage.

Everyone in the room went silent and were wondering what business that this promising Hokage had for barging in a Hyuuga meeting.

Hinata's mouth were slightly open as she too cant believe her eyes upon seeing Naruto and Kakashi together.

"What business does the 6th Hokage and the hero brings on this clan meeting?" asked Hinata's grandfather.

"Im sorry about barging in like that." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his silver hair. "I tried telling this young fellow with me to take it easy but he is always unpredictable. Anyway we have a proposal to make to the Hyuga clan. " and Kakashi eyed Naruto, like giving him a hint that he can talk now, Naruto seems to understand the cue .

He began by looking at Hinata and then to all Hyuga elders and bowed his head on the ground. " I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I am here to present myself as Hinata's husband candidate." Naruto said seriously.

And everything went black on Hinata.

* * *

She Slowly opened her eyes and look around the familiar place of her room. That's it she was dreaming, it was all a dream. There's no way Naruto would barge in a clan meeting to present his self as her suitor. Naruto would never do that cause its not like Naruto like her or something that he would proposed.

"Nope! It did happen and it wasn't all a dream."

Hinata eyed the figure standing on her door. "Hanabi, what are you talking about?"

"I said it wasn't a dream like what you were thinking. It did happen. Naruto proposed his intention to be your husband" Hanabi said casually playing with her kunai.

Hinata's heartbeat beats 10 times than it usually does.

"Oh come on Nee-sama! Don't you dare faint again"

"Hanabi, what happen after I passed out" she asked eagerly.

"Hmmm… not much, the elders just want to think it over though I say they were all rooting for Naruto-nii just like me." Hanabi said with a grin. "I say he had a 100% chance of being your husband and my brother in law.

"Hanabi!" her cheeks were heating upon hearing the two words shes been hearing all day… Naruto and Husband… Husband and Naruto.

"What is it Nee-sama?" Hanabi asked curiously seeing the sadden sadness visible in Hinata's eyes. "Arent you happy that the stupid idiot finally noticed you?'"

"Its…. " and she bit her lips ones again. "Nothing" she just said. She doesn't want Hanabi to pry on her thoughts cause knowing her sister she would do reckless things for her sake.

"If it makes you feel bad that the idiot came in surprise and shocked you that much then go talk with him. He is with father right now in the study room." Hanabi said waltzing her way out of her room intentionally leaving the door open.

Hinata slowly gets up and went into the study room. She need to ask Naruto a few questions herself, she needs to hear it from him.

Is Naruto doing this for her sake? Or for the sake of him being a Hokage? Since marrying into a prestigious clan like the Hyuga clan can help him in his political status or was it Naruto had the same feeling as she does?

Thinking that way made her blush. She shook her head to take away her last thought. Naruto never had eyes for any woman . He made it clear that Sakura is only a sister to him so if he felt that way towards Sakura whom he is been with in a team for a long time then no one else would cross her mind that Naruto would like somebody else.

Gathering up all her courage to knock on the door she heard Naruto's almost yelling voice inside.

"I agreed on the proposal because Kakashi sensei asked me too. Marrying a Hyuga would help me in my political status and it will be an advancement."

And Hinata vanished into thin air after hearing those words from Naruto.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Wow! Youre so pretty Hinata!" both Ino and Sakura gasped as when they enter the room where she had her make up done and dress.

The Hyuga clan had agreed that her and Naruto's wedding would be made public for their friends to come, but Hinata knew that this is all for politics. After days of knowing why Naruto wanted to marry her, she still felt honored, if marrying her would help Naruto in any way then she will carry out her duty even if she will be in great pain inside.

She smiled eyeeing all her friends. Everyone is wearing their finest dress. Even Temari is wearing a good silk dress.

"Neji would be so proud of you." Tenten said while holding her hands together.

Hearing Neji's name made Hinata's tears escaped from her eyes.

"Tenten!" Ino scolded. "come on Hinata, its your wedding day so don't ruin your make up okay?" Ino said.

"Im sorry I didn't meant to" Tenten said feeling sorry for mentiong her old teammates name.

"Its alright, its okay! I too wish that he would be here to see all this." She said _and stop all of this from happening_. She mentally added.

"Naruto is here! Sakura exclaims as Naruto came into the room weraing his tuxedo and Hinata can ie after seeing how gorgeous Naruto looks like

"Hey you guys should be outside now." Naruto said " Im here to escort Hina…" Naruto stopped when his eyes landed on her. Hinata couldn't stop herself from blushing seeing Naruto's reaction.

"Oh come on Naruto! At least stop your mouth from watering." Sakura jokes seeing the blondes reaction.

"ahhh.." he coughed " you look lovely Hinata." Nauto complimented and he looked away as if he cant stand looking at her for so long but still she giver her genuine smile to him. " Thank you!"

"The Ceremony will begin now, its our cue to leave." Temari informed the others and one by one the girls went out after a few words of congratulations to both of them and a wish of luck.

Hinata sighed as Naruto finally crossed the distance between them. "Its time." He said grinning at her. Somehow she wondered if that smile of his for her one day would come from his heart.

* * *

"Ahhhh finally its over!" Naruto exclaimed as he lay down on the bed of his apartment. They will have their own house soon once its done, just a little retouch is needed before they can occupy it but now they will spend a few days in Naruto's apartment.

"Ahmmm… Naruto-kun, I think I need to shower." She said shyly.

"Ohh the bathroom is just right ther" he said pointing at the bathroom door.

"Ohh thank you!" she said and went into the bathroom with her bag where all of her clothers were placed. She sighed a relief as soon as she locked the door. Being with Naruto in a same room makes her uncomfortable and unease. Her thoughts floods on things she might say a little perverted since Ino and Tenten were giving her advice on how to sexually seduced a man. Heck! She cant even stand a minute when Naruto is around what more when she had to sexually seduced him. That would be the craziest things shell do and besides Naruto wont want such thing from her. She absent mindedly touched her lips, during the wedding they were asked to seal their wedding with a kiss and though it was short and just a smack but still his lips tiuches hers. It wasn't passionate and it would be awkward for them to do somnething like that when it was consider their first.

As Naruto's wife she should keep herself composed and put Naruto's best interest on mind.

"Finally youre done?!" Naruto exclaimed when she went out the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed still wearing his Tuxedo.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to take too long." She apologized.

"nah its…" and he stopped.

Hinata took notice of the way he is looking at her. She felt uncomfortable. Is there something wrong with her hair? Or with her sleeping nightgown?

"Is- is t-there s-something wrong Na-Naruto kun? " she asked nervously and took two step forward trying to approach him only to be greeted by him rosing up on the bed and quickly went inside the bathroom not looking or glancing at her.

And it pained her, but what can she expect? Naruto wont ever loved her. They are only married for political reasons and she had to live with it.

* * *

Two weeks after their wedding. Hinata had accustomed herself being called Lady Uzumaki. Everyday she cooks for Naruto not wanting her to eat ramen all day but healthy foods, she does what every wives would do, she prepares everything he needed for a day as a Hokage in training, they did talked now and then but only for a couple of minutes and then after that their conversation would end.

"A mission?" Kakashi raised a brow ar her.

"Hai , a mission Hokage sama".

"Why would you want to go on a mission? You're only been married for two weeks and then you want to leave? Is there some problem between you and Naruto?"

She shook her head. " I just wanted to be active, its been a while since I was given a mission and I thought maybe I can ask for one just this time. When Naruto would be proclaimed as your successor I wont be given missions like I usually does." She reasons out.

Kakashi rubbed her chin and eyed the young Uzumaki. "Are you really sure? Maybe you should talk about this to Naruto and-"

"Hokage sama" she cut him off. "I maybe his wife but I'm capable of doing things to myself and to decide what I wanted , same thing goes to Naruto kun."

Kakashi took a long paused as if registering where she finds the courage to talk without stuttering. "Okay then, Truth is there's a new escort mission that came in today. I would be sending Sai, Shikamaru and Shino for this and since your volunteering then you will replaced Shino who would arrive today after a mission. At least he can have a rest"

Hinata's mood lightens up and a small smile appears on her face.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." She bowed politely.

"Don't thank me yet Hinata, this mission is an A class escort mission that's why I literally had chosen 3 strong ninja from the different team to take this one."

"An A class?"

"Yes, and so I want you to be very careful, I would not like Naruto biting my head off when something bad would happen to you on this mission."

"I will be extremely cautious Hokage-sama" She said amidst of the small blush that appears on her cheeks when Kakshi describes Naruto's overportectiveness. Sure she knows how Naruto can be overprotective but this is Naruto we are talking about he is always overprotective towards his friends.

* * *

"A mission?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata took notice on how Naruto's chopstick stop in the middle of him eating his favorite dinner that Hinata always cook for him.

"Hai" she nodded and look at him intensely. Deep inside Hinata wanted Naruto to convince her to change her mind.

"For how long?"

"A couple of day or weeks, I still don't know actually cause its an escort mission." She said.

There was a long paused as if Naruto is battling himself on what to say. But later on he forced a grin to her.

"Do your best!" He cheered and then left his half eaten dinner. It was like he is in a hurry.

"Where are you going?"Naruto stopped halfway from the door when she asked.

"I forgot I have an important thing to do with the Hokage tonight. Don't wait for me and just get ready on your mission tomorrow." He said smiling a little at her and then he took his leave.

Oh great! Now Naruto cant wait to have her gone, he cant even stand to be with her for a long period of time. Its been like this since their marriage. Naruto would leave the house after dinner and then came to bed so late at night. She knew, cause she stubbornly waits for him to come home. She wanted to be the first to say "Welcome Home" to him but she always ends up pretending to be asleep in their bed. They haven't done what Ino calls the holy activity of a married couple. How could they? They barely talked and spend time together.

With a heavy heart Hinata packed her things to bring on the mission. This mission requires her to get ready for a long period of time. What was she thinking asking Kakashi to send her off to a mission? She just wanted to breathe a fresh air away from Naruto. She cant breathe properly when he is around, she stutters a lot despite her trying not to. She need to be away in order to think and collect herself. After this mission she promised to be the new Hinata. She will carry on her duty as Naruto's wife and as his political partner as he intended her to be.

Everyday those words would ring like a bell everytime she wakes up reminding her that she aint living in a fairytale, that she is a woman married for a political and diplomatic reason and so she badly needed to get away for now.

She absentmindedly look at the ring on her finger. The ring that binds her and Naruto, she love wearing this ring so much but this time she would want to take it off. she cant afford to lost it if anything might go wrong on this A class mission. She gently placed it beside her and Naruto's wedding photo.

* * *

"Well I'm all set" Hinata said as she gently carry her bag. Leaving a note to Naurto on what to do if he wanted to cook for his self or something. He didn't came back home last night. He might fell asleep again in Kakashi's house or office or in his old apartment which he still keeps on visiting.

"Gomenasai Shikamaru-san, Sai-san, I didn't mean to be late.''Hinata apologetically bowed a couple of times seeing them waiting for her in the main gate.

"Don't stress out Hinata, we Just got here."

"Goodmorning Hinata-san"Sai greeted her along with his famous smile that Hinata knew is different from the one he usually had. Said had troubles in the past and ones he said to her that Naruto had taught him how to really smile, and that what makes Hinata even more proud of Naruto.

"It seems like you forget to say goodbye to someone. "Sai commented seeing Naruto who is still in his yesterdays clothes walking towards them.

"Naruto kun?" Hinata is surprised she didn't think that Naruto would see her off or so she thought.

"Naruto just make it quick" Shikamaru said and grabbed Sai away from the couple as they went on ahead.

There was a moment of silence. No one knows how to begin and Hinata can feel how awkward it is for Naruto.

"Ahmm…Hinata." He started. "Just stay safe." He said looking straightly at her. "whatever happens I want you to stay safe and come back home safely."

Hinata blushed at the intense way of him saying it.

"Hai" she nodded and decided to do something out of the ordinary. She lean and kissed him on the cheeks and as before Naruto could react she sprint away following the trail that Sai and Shikamaru left.

* * *

"Are you okay Hinata-san?" Sai asked seeing how flushed she was.

"Ahh.. Ha-hai!" she stuttered.

"Well if youre okay, I wonder if the dickless would be." Sai said earning a smile from Shikamaru by which Hinata is puzzled as to what he mean.

Tell me what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Priestess

Their first mission is to reach to the land of Demons and escort the priestess who would be on her Diplomatic mission towards the different countries and villages.

They arrived at the land of the Demons 3 hours ago and were greeted by a welcoming people of the priestess temple.

"The priestess will be seeking your presence late tonight. She still have her morning ritual so please help yourself with the feast she prepares upon your arrival. " The Princess right woman named Izami said as she delivers thme to the house where they would stay.

"Thank you" Shikamaru said.

"Konoha ninja's will always be welcome in our land. If you want to take a look around on the temples and our small village then please do so, you are free to roam around wherever you like."

"Well keep that in mind." Shikamaru said.

"Seems like they are treating as a tourist and not a ninja who would guard their priestess." Sai commented seeing all the food prepared and the way the house was prepared for them. "They seem to be accomodating."

"Well since Konoha and the Priestess is said to have a good history then theres no question why they are so accomodating and very pleased to have has." Shikamaru said as he settled his self to eat. "Hinata arent you going to eat?"

"Later"Hinata answered as she is looking at the woods ahead with her byakugan activated. "Is it okay Shikamaru-san if I can look around outside?" She asked.

"I guess it would be fine, just don't stay too long."

"Hai!" and she hurriedly went out.

"Is it really okay?" Sai asked Shikamaru abot letting Hinata wanders around.

"I don't see a problem to it and beside Hinata is a konoichi she can defend herself from danger, Naruto is just a paranoid husband who wanted his wife to be safe all the time."

* * *

"Sugoi!" Hinata gasped seeing the waterfalls she saw when they arrived using her byakugan. The water is crsytal clear and the air is so fresh. Realizing no one is there Hinata decided to do his training. Shes still wearing her gear though but its okay since she will make sure she wont get wet.

With the gentle sway of her hands the water follows. Gracefully she started her training. She used her chakra to control the water- an affinity that she is so proud of.

She's been bending the water for a couple of minutes now all her exhaustion from traveling for 4 days seems to be gone away as she enjoys herself from the water that sorrounds her.

"Wow youre good!"

Hinata stopped upon hearing that voice and alarmingly look for the owner. A man wearing a ninja uniform was standing on a rock 10 feet away from her. Was this guy been watching her all this time? She checked the area before going in the water and she know no one was there but her. So which means this guy came while she was training. The idea of him being a shinobi had put Hinata in an alarm state. She cant believe that she didn't sense his presence which means that this guy is good.

"Ohh! Im sorry I Shouldn't have blurted it out." he said sheepishly and rubs his hand at the back of his dark auburn hair. "I hope you don't mind continuing." He smiled at her.

Hinata didn't say anything, she just continue to stare at the man's face something about him seems to be fmailiar.

" its rude to stare you know." He said

"Its rude to watch people train and interrupts them." She retorded back.

"Training?" the guys asked looking puzzled. "It looks like your dancing to me, and by the way Im sorry for getting you alarmed, I mean no harm to you." He said cheerfully. "I was just admiring the waterfalls since this would be my last day on this land after a long diplomatic mission. Im glad I did came here seeing I met a Goddess."

Hinata raised her eyebrow. This guy is flirting with her. She is about to ask his name when the guy turns his back and waved at the people from a carriage a few meters away from them.

"That's my cue. I gotta go!" he said jumping from another rock "and oh! I see you soon my Goddess!" he said and winked at her.

He seems to be a harmless guy despite his little flirting with her.

* * *

"Ohh youre here ! I was about to come and get you Hinata-san." Sai said as she meet her outside the house.

"Im sorry did I take that long?"

"No, its just that I was thinking something bad might happen to you."

"Sai-san I can defend myself you know." Hinata defended.

"Yah I know." Sai said with his usual smile. "But Naruto would ban me for life to all the konoha libraries once he become Hokage if something bad will come to you and I wasn't there to help you during this mission. Like Shikamaru said your husband is paranoid."

"Wh-what do you m-mean Sa-sai-kkun?" Hinata stuttered. Did she hear Sai right.

"Sai, Hinata!" Shikamaru calls out from afar. "The priestess wanted to see us now."

"Coming." Hinata replied waiting for Sai to say something but seeing him avoiding to repeat what he said. Hinata decided to focus herself on the mission she will be asked Sai later again.

* * *

When the door of the temple opened they were greeted by a girl around their age. "Lady Shion these are the Shinobi from Konoha who would accompany you in your journey." Izami started.

When Shion the priestess rose on her seat the trio shows courtesy by bowing their head.

"I am Shikamaru Nara and this is Sai and Hinata Hyuga, we will be yours…"

"yeah yeah I know" Shion cut him off. "You guys don't have to be so formal" she said " You can call me Shion and I hope to be your friend"

Shikamaru raised a brow. He had heard that the priestess of this land is selfisha nd stubborn before and her predictions about deaths are always right.

"Hey are you Neji-san's twin sister or something?" Shion diverted her eyes towards Hinata. "You have the same eyes."

"Oh, Neji was my cousin." She replied knowing that Shion knows his cousin had Hinata's heart melted.

"was?" Shion repeated.

"Ahhmmm…well.. he died two years ago in the war." Hinata explained and she couldn't stop herself from being sad by mentioning the name of her late cousin.

"Im sorry. Neji was here 6 years ago. He was a big help by defeating Kusuna one of our enemies. Forgive me for mentioning his name in your presence."

"No its alright Shion-san" Hinata gently smiles at her. "Im so happy to hear great things about him it make me proud of him."

"I think you and I can be great friends. You seem like a very nice person." Shion exclaimed excitedly like a child finding a friend on her first day of school.

"I think so Shion-san. You are a lovely person as well."

"I want to be friends with you too." Sai blurted out causing Shikamaru to eye on him. "And for that ill give you a nickname."

"Sai!": Shikamaru warns him of the idea.

Shion gasped causing all of them to look at her. She was looking at Hinata in horror.

"Sorry about that Sai can be uncomfortable to talk with but he is….."

"Im fine. Please leave for now." Shion said and turns her back after staring intensely at Hinata.

The Trio look at each other for the weird behavior she just shown. She was so energetic and then moment later she acted like she just seen something horrible.

Shikamaru lead their group out. In his head he had an idea on what happen and he just hope that his thick skull would be wrong causeif it does, he cant afford to see Naruto break.

* * *

"Shion sama?" Izame called "did you see something?" he asked worriedly. One thing that doesn't change in the priestess life is her ability to predict what would happen in the future.

"That girl Hinata " and tears runs down from her eyes. "She'll end up like her cousin."

* * *

"Hinata-san?" Sai calls while they were walking and guarding Shions carriage. Its been an hour since they left the land of the demon and travel by boat and then now by land going to their way to the land of Jade, it will take them 24 days on their pace to get to Suna on this journey. Which is why this journey is considered to be dangerous for the priestess with only her guards that will be with her. So they asked for Konoha Ninja's to see her safety.

"what nickname would you think I should give to the priestess?" Sai asked. "I do have a list on my head and I don't know which one should be it."

"Ahmmm…. Well perhaps you could tell me what nicknames you were thinking then we can decide on it." Hinata said.

"Well I was thinking demon girl, or horror girl and maybe perhaps Wierdy. What do you think?"

"Ahhmmm well… I guess we should lay off that nickname calls." Hinata sweatdrop as Sai looks so serious on pursuing it.

She focused on the path ahead. Activating her byakugan to observe what may lies ahead. Nothing seems wrong out of ordinary so she deactivated it again. Since their first meet with Shion yesterday Hinata cant get off the feeling seeing Shions way of terror while looking at her. According to Sai the priestess was known to be a good teller of peoples death. Perhaps she sees something in her that horrifies her.

"Hinata-san are you listening?"

"H—did you say something?"

"I asked about what you see with your byakugan, seems like you've been thinking of something so deep."

"Im sorry Sai. i didn't mean to."

"That's alright, though I have an idea on what you were thinking, oh well if I am you I would really worry what Wierdy-san saw in your future, it means an impending doom is about to happen to-"

"Sai! Stop that!" Shikamaru cuts him off. Sometimes Shikamaru had a hard time with Sai's bluntness.

"Its okay Shikamaru-san. I don't mind." Hinata said. "Being in the war had thought me that it wont matter if you die or live what's important is that your friends and family will keep you alive in their hearts." Hinata sadly said while picturing Neji on her mind.

Shikamaru didn't know how to comfort her let alone have Sai do the job cause he will only make things worst. One thing or another he will asked the priestess about it.

* * *

"What do you guys call this stuff?" Shion asked as she took another bowl of food in her. They were resting and camping for the night along with Shion's guards since the next village will be a two days walk from where they camp. All of them were enjoying Hinata's cooking at the moment. "Its delicious."

"Thank you! This is what we call Ramen." Hinata answered while sitting beside Shion on the log. Seeing everyone enjoys what she prepared makes her proud of herself. She never cooks Ramen for Naruto at home despite the fact that its his favorite cause she's scared that he might not like it since it wouldn't taste like the ramen from ichiraku. Gladly she brought a scroll where ingredients for Rame were kept and she had brought a lot that can accommodate all this people with them. "Im surprised that its your first time having Ramen"

"Well we don't have stuff like this." Shion asked happily. "Im glad you volunteer to cook for tonight, I hope the following nights you will still cook for us."

"That would be lovely." Hinata said and both shared a smile together. "Sai? is theres something wrong?" Hinata asked seeing how Sai looked at them intensely.

"Well you and Wierdy-chan are kinda alike in some ways you see." Sai said bluntly.

"alike? " Hinata repeated.

"Wierdy-chan?" shion eyed Sai hearing the nickname he gives her.

"The hair color is different but the length and the style are the same. The eyes have different eye color since Hinata-san had a pale lavender but its still of the same shape. Your height and body are of the same aside from the ones in the chest. Hinata-san had it big and wierdy had it flat." Sai bluntly commented.

Hinata blushed at Sai's bluntness while Shikamaru decided to let it be, however Shion break her chopstick upon hearing it.

"Why you pale skin blunt person!" she said angrily.

But Sai didn't show any bit of emotion he just look at Shion and then smiles at her. "Well to make you feel better I know a pink haired konoichi who is a flat chested in Konoha." Sai said picturing Sakura on his mind and then he left with Shikamaru to take some more food.

"Ohhh.. he don't mean a pink girl named Sakura right?" Shion asked.

"You know Sakura-san?" Hinata asked Shion.

"Yeah! She's with Neji, Lee and Naruto 5 years ago helping me out.''

"You know Naruto-kun as well" Hinata asked.

"So Naruto kun , Neji nii san, Sakura san and Lee san were send out on that mission years ago." Hinata said while drinking her tea.

"Yap! They were such a big help." Shion smiles at them. "especially Naruto." And she blushed mentioning his name.

Hinata took notice of how Shion's eyes looks different when mentioning Naruto's name.

"Now here we go again." Said a dark haired boy of the same age who stood up behind Hinata. He is one of Shion's guard and said to be the toughest among them all.

"Stop it Haruka." Shion warned the dark haired boy while blushing.

"You see.." Haruka started looking at the Trio. "Lady Shion had this strong affection towards that strong Ninja comrades of yours."

Hinata stiffened hearing it from Haruka.

"Haruka!" Shion exclaims and was about to say something when she felt embarassed that everyone were listening and looking at her so she storm off and went straight into her tent.

Haruka laughed and the rest of the guards were too like teasing Shion about it.

"She is in love with that so famous Naruto." He said almost like a whisper to her afraid that Shion might hear him from the tent. "We heard about his heroic deeds and if you tell us that Naruto guy would have our support if he marries Shion sama."

Hinata almost drop her tea hearing it. She swallows so hard upon the realization that hits her. The news of Naruto about being married perhaps didn't reach the land of demons. By which she is thankful for now, since it will be awkward to be with Shion.

"This would be troublesome.'' Shikamaru commented seeing Hinata's face and reaction from afar.

"What do you mean?" Sai said unbeknownst to the situation.

"Nothing, its just that wherever we go Naruto always had find trouble. Hes such a troublemaker."

* * *

"Hinata and I will be taking a bath on the river. So make sure that you guys lusty eyes would keep it to yourself. " Shion said towards her guard when she decided to come ot of her tent. They were about to go to sleep but Shion wont ever budge without her evening bath. Since she and Hinata were the only female in the group then Shion asked her out to join her.

Hinata agreed since she can keep her safe while bathing without the trouble of turning around or closing her eyes.

When they get to the river Hinata had to activate her byakugan to see if there was anything suspicious and if its safe.

"Its safe now Shion-san." She informed only to be surprised that Shion had already stripped and her body is covered only with a white towel. "you didn't even wait for me to say that its safe."

"Don't stress it out Hinata, after all those guys wont ever peek. They are afraid that if they peek on me taking a bath then I'll give them a picture of their painful death." Shion said and then soaked herself on the water. "Ahhh..its cold. Hey youre not gonna watch me all night right? Come on join me."

Hinata slowly took of her gear and then with an extra white towel that Shion brought she covered herself and went with her. "Its cold." She said.

"yeah its nice right."

And then a long silence ensued. Hinata felt awkward now that she know about Shion's feelings towards her husband. Should she tell her or not.

"Hey Hinata?'

"y-yes?"

"How is…. " she seems struggling to speak.

"What is it Shion-san?"

"How.. ahemm.. ahhmm.. how is Naruto?" Shion asked while blushing. "I mean you guys where all living in the same village so how is he doing?"

She wanted to correct her by telling her that they were not just living on the same village but is living on the same roof. But Hinata choose not to do it. She cant seem to think how to tell this girl that Naruto is her husband and even if she will tell her that what good could it bring to both of them? Naruto is only her husband in paper and that's all there to it.

"well..ahmmm he- he ahmmm so busy about this Hokage training that he had with Kakashi-sama." She answered.

"So Naruto's gonna be Hokage soon?" Shion exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes."

"I guess he is so happy then cause that's what he told me years ago that its his dream to become Hokage." Shion asked still having her blushing cheeks.

Hinata got curious. Naruto told Shion about his dream, oh well its Naruto, what was she thinking overcoming jealousy and envy. Naruto would always scream it out to the entire village that he will one day become Hokage- a dream she always would support him thorughout.

"Ohh well Naruto should better become one." Shion said with a fist on the air. "If he's gonna fulfill his promise to me then he should become a Hokage."

"a promise?"

"ohhhh—its nothing!" Shion embarassingly turn her back to her. "its kinda embarassing to share you see."

"well try me. " Hinata said.

Shion looked at her and Hinata did see where Sai was saying a while ago, Shion and her have many physical similarities.

She turn to face her once again. And with a blushing face and eyes still on the water.

"You see, back then, Naruto made a promise to me. And I know when he say a promise he will keep it."

Hinata agreed mentally. Naruto surely knows how to keep one.

"He promised me that.." Shion continues " That he will be the father of my child."

And then Hinata fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for the review and for following… Here's Chapter 3…. Please enjoy..

* * *

Chapter 3: It's a War in Suna

" I wish this mission will end soon." Sai commented as he and Shikamaru took down the bandits that tries to rub the priestess carriage on their journey on the vast sand of Suna.

"Its so not like you Sai to say those words." Shikamaru said as he took a hold of the bandits shadows.

"Well I'm not the only one." Sai said as he eyed the Hyuga girl from afar.

Shikamaru nodded at him agreeing to the fact that something had happen towards Hinata on the night that she fainted when she went bathing with Shion in the river 20 days ago. She became distant and quiet. Sure Hinata is a shy and a quiet girl but she always joins in their conversation before if she had something to say but Hinata will keep quiet the entire time and only nodded or shook her head in response as if she is in a deep deep thoughts.

""Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!""

Shikamaru and Sai look at the the 9 bandits that went flying all the same time. They know something is off.

"Sugoi! Hinata!" cheered Shion as she went to approach Hinata seeing that the Bandits wont be able to stand anymore. "That was amazing"

"Arigato Shion-san" Hinata bowed at the priestess and then proceed to where Shikamaru and Sai where, making sure that her teammates don't have any injury or sort. "Are you all okay?"

"yeah." Shikamaru replied. "you?"

"I'm good. We need to hurry up, we don't know how many more comrades these people have." She suggested.

"Finally! You talked." Sai commented.

"eh?"

"You've been to unresponsive a couple of weeks now Hinata-san" Sai explain. "I was thinking that maybe you had to much water in your system since it happen after you fainted in the river."

"Ohhh… Ahmmm.."

"On top of that Hinata you almost got yourself caught off guard when the bandits attacked us, if not for Haruka to push you out of the way you wont notice that we are under attack." Shikamaru added… "I don't know what happen with you and the priestess but you need to be alert Hinata. Youre a Shinobi and you have to put your head together or you will got everyone worrying out for you."

"Hey" Sai tries to make Shikamaru stop from reprimanding Hinata. He knows Shikamaru was right but Hinata seems to be so fragile this past days. Telling her things like that might break her.

Hinata bit her lower lips. Shikamaru was right these past few weeks shes been not herself. She keeps thinking about Naruto and Shion. Naruto promised to Shion 6 years ago and Shion is holding for that promise. There are lots of things going on her head. She was thinking that maybe Naruto felt awkward being with her because she reminds him of Shion? Naruto wont promised anything if he wont mean it and if he promised Shion to marry her someday then she had committed a sin towards Shion. Shion should be Naruto's wife and not her. If not for her being a Hyuga then Naruto and Shion might be…

She bit her lip even more to stop herself from thinking those things. Shikamaru was right She is a Shinobi, she plays an important role on this mission, she was supposed to be a look out for possible treat with her byakugan but she fail it and it almost cost her life or else the life of anyone present on this mission. She can't afford to lose someone for her sake just like what happen to Neji. She need to be the brave and strong Hinata, Neji believe her to be, she need to be the proud failure as Naruto used to be.

She is a Hyuga and an Uzumaki now.

"Gomenasai Shikamaru-san, Sai-san" Hinata bow her head. " I was a little bit distracted, I'm sorry. Ill be more alert from now." She said bowing to them again. And she went to Shion's carriage seeing her hopping inside.

"Shion-san, Gomenasai." She apologized.

"eh? What for?" Shion look at her confused.

"for everything." she said and then excused herself leaving a confused priestess. " _Shion-san, I will free Naruto from this burden with me once we set foot in Konoha after Suna. So you two can…can.."_ he said mentally and tries to stop her tears from flowing.

* * *

"Were almost there." Sai informed the group as they near the Suna's gate. Earning a yell to the exhausted guards.

"We are almost at the gate Shion-san" Hinata informed as she walks beside the carriage where Shion was in. She open the curtains upon hearing Hinata's voice.

"Finally! I would love to soak on a bath with full of flowers all day." Shion said dreamily.

"Don't worry youll have it soon." She said and went to walk beside Sai and Shikamaru. " I hope we can see Temari." She said out loud wishing for her friend to be there. It would be great to have one of her girl friends to talk with.

"Shikamaru's girlfriend comes back and forth from Suna to Konoha, she might not be in there or might be there." Sai said.

"Who says shes my girlfriend." Shikamaru snapped at Sai that earns a laugh from Hinata seeing Shikamaru's ears turns red at the mention of Temari's name.

* * *

"Hey! If it aint my sister's boyfriend." Kankuro said as he greeted Shikamaru from the entrance of the gate. "We've been expecting you all. And Temari is looking forward to meet my brother in law."

"Quit it." Shikamaru warns Kankuro. Hinata and Sai just laughed seeing how Shikamaru tries to keep his cool.

"We are here along with the priestess from the land of Demon to seek a diplomatic business with the Kazekage." Shikamaru said trying to compose his self.

"Well like I said, we've been expecting you so come on in." Kankuro said as the sand gate opens for them. "Don't worry brother in law, Temari aint here. Shes in a mission towards the unknown so youre safe." Kankuro teased. "A food and a house is prepared for all of you so just rest for now. The Kazekage will be with you during dinner."

"Got it." They said in unison.

* * *

"waaahhh!" finally!" Shion exclaimed as she soaked herself on the large open Sento that Suna had offered them.

Hinata went in with her admiring how big the tub was. Its even bigger than what they have at home.

"Hey Hinata?. I havent got a chance to really meet this Kazekage, Is he a nice person?"

"Hai."

"Really?"

"yes of course he is a great friend of Naruto-kun" she replied to put Shion at ease.

"Really? Oh well then He is a good man alright." Shion said amazingly feeling at ease as she soaked herself more on the bath.

"Hinata?"

"yes?"

"Did you ever loved someone?" Shion asked her all of a sudden resulting for her to cough some water.

She blushed and felt unease. "Ahmmmm…."

"Well you do right?" Shion excitedly exclaimed. "Well, who is it? Is it someone that I know? Tell me what does he like?"

She just looked at Shion and tries her best to answer her as much as possible without the possibility of her mentioning Naruto's name or in any way she'll obviously describes Naruto.

"Ahhhmmm.." She blushed even more and she felt really uncomfortable.

"come on come on!"

"Ahmmm… Well Ahmmm, Ive been in love with him since we were Kids." She started.

''Woooohhh! And? Did he know that?"

"Well, he did since I confessed my feelings with him in the past."

"And what did he say? Did he tell you that he like you too?"

"Well when I confessed to him at that time we were in a bridge of chaos so…"

"ahhhhhh! Whoever is this person that you like sure is lucky. He will be the envy among all of my stupid guards who were head over heels into you Hinata."

"eh?"

"Anyway what does this guy like? IS he handsome or what? And what do you like about him? Considering he is your puppy love." Shion asked dreamily.

"Well…ahmmm.." Hinata look at above the sky. "He is a proud failure, and he is somone that never gives up despite people telling him that he wont make it far in life. I too , like him is a failure. I always end up crying and likes to give up but his determination and his smile inspires me to work harder and to never give up no matter what happen. I love him so much that loving him feel hurt, but seeing him smile and doing his best for his dreams had made me happy nonetheless. I would be happy supporting him all throughout." She said smiling and closing her eyes Picturing Naruto's face on her mind and tries to control some tears that might escape.

"Wow." Shion said while looking at Hinata. "youre a great person Hinata, youre really are." Shion said. _and ill promise to keep you safe from your fate_ she mentally added.

* * *

"Wow! You look lovely on that Suna dress Hinata." Shion exclaimed seeing Hinata wearing a beautiful lavender Suna dress that she had packed with her things. It was a gift from Temari during her 20th birthday.

"Thank you Shion-san, you got one as well. It was prepared for us by the Kazekage and had it delivered it here." Hinata said showing the different dresses that Gaara had send for them.

"Ohhh I didn't know what to chose.. Wait I need to try everything and see what suits me perfectly." She said and then started changing clothes.

"Shion-san, me, Shikamaru and Sai are requested by the Kazekage to see him along with you." She informed her amidst Shions wardrobe troubles. She seems cant have them fit on her.

* * *

"The Kazekage also wished to see us along with the priestess." Shikamaru informed them once again while they were on their way to the Kazekage office. "This is such a drag."

"Well I hope he prepares good food to eat cause Im starving." Shion said earning a small laugh from Hinata. They haven't eaten yet cause they were fixing Shion's wardrobe problem.

And then when they were in front of the Kazekages office, Shikamaru knocks on the door.

"Come in"

Hearing someone's voice giving them permission, the four of them went inside only to be greeted by someone they didn't expect to be there.

"yo!"

"Naruto?" Both Sai and Shikamaru said in unison. He was sitting on Gaara's chair and Gaara aint no where to be found inside the office.

Naruto stood up seeing a shocked Hinata. He smiles at her and Hinata almost choked seeing his genuine smile. How long was it since they last saw each other? A blush form on her cheeks remembering the kiss she give him when she left.

"Hina-" Naruto is about to rush towards Hinata when two arms suddenly envelope him into a hug. "Sh—Shion?" he exclaimed realizing who was it that stopped him from pulling his wife for a long embrace and hugs he was dying to give her this past weeks since she left.

Shion was her friend and he cant believe that he was the priestess Gaara talks to her about having in for a diplomatic visit. And that Hinata's group were assigned to escort her.

"I though you forgot about me you stupid." She said as she let go of him and studies his feature. Shion blushed seeing how Naruto grows up to be this hunk and handsome man he became. "Naruto, you're hot!" she blurted out looking intensely at how Naruto grows so tall, so mascular and so handsome.

Hinata noticed how Naruto blushed as Shions compliments and how he sheepishly rubbed his hands at the back of his head a gesture he does when he is embarrassed or being shy.

Not once did she ever had made Naruto feel like what Shion just did for only a couple of seconds. She involuntarily placed her right hand on her chest. Its like a thousand needle just went through her heart.

Shikamaru and Sai took notice of Hinata's reaction and for almost a month of being with Hinata the guys had one thing in common, something that Naruto had asked them before they leave for a mission, something Naruto threaten them to suffer if they fail and that is to protect Hinata and stay her away from anything that would harm her. And they would fulfill it.

"How have you've been Shion?" Naruto asked.

"Well, just so you know, there's a small village that Ive been leading on and the temple has been rebuilt, its no longer like a prison cell anymore. And you? I heard you're gonna be the next Hokage"

"well I told you a long time ago that I Would become a Hokage and change the world right? And I'm fulfilling that promise ttebayo!." Naruto said proudly.

"Well you should be cause after all once you marry m-"

"Naruto, Wheres the Kazekage?" Shikamaru interrupts the two who seems to be catching up on greeting each other and forgetting their presence. And Naruto seem to forgot that his wife is there making Shikamaru feel sorry for Hinata.

"Well he went out for a while but he'll be back." He said and then divert his eyes to his quiet wife only to be surprised that she is looking at him without any expression. Is she having her bad day or something. "Are you okay Hinata?" He asked worriedly and closed the distance between them trying to make sure that she is okay and isn't hurt. "Are you hurt or something?" he asked her.

 _My heart…_ Hinata like to say it but choose not to. "Shikamaru-san I would like to dismiss myself and rest for a while seems like the weather aint coping up with me." She said looking at Shikamaru and totally neglects Naruto.

"eh? Why? are you ill? Would you like me to escort you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Under normal circumstances Hinata would blushed with this kind of Naruto in front of her but she wont this time. "I will be fine Uzumaki san. Sai-san can accompany me." She said and turns her back on Naruto and walks beside Sai.

"Uzumaki-san?" Naruto repeated as she watched his wife walks away from him. Something isnt right. Did Hinata just ignored him? And wheres the usual Naruto-kun? Is this what Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei as well as Ino said that would happen if he would keep his feeling a secret to her? Its seems like Hinata went cold with him as Sakura warns him.

As Shikamaru look at Naruto, Hinata and Shion altogether he felt a war is about to happen here in Suna.

"What a drag."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there! I was supposed to write and published only one chapter today but since I am in my beast mode to write for two chapters and so here it is.

Chapter Four will be about Naruto and what hes been doing while Hinata is out on a mission.. please Enjoy..

* * *

Chapter Four: Naruto

"Naruto?! Naruto?!"

And Kakashi had no choice but to hit his student on the head for slacking off during his Hokage lesson. Kakashi decided to have Naruto having his Hokage lesson in his office so he can stop him from slacking off.

"Kakashi-sensei that hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Next time I'll make sure that it will be my chidori that will hit you if you wont focus." He warns.

"Its not like my fault that I can't focus." Naruto defended.

"Here we go again." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You send my wife on a mission and you expected me to stay focus on your boring lesson?'' he said accusingly

"she asked for it."

"You are the Hokage you can say no but you still said yes and now Hinata is far away." Naruto cries and bang his head on his table.

"Youre acting like a kid Naruto." Kakashi sighed. '' You're her husband why didn't you stopped her?"

"I wanted to." Naruto said in between tears. "But I don't want her to get mad at me if I decide for herself. Hinata is capable of making decision for herself."

Kakashi smiles thinking how Hinata and Naruto are alike when it comes on looking out and caring for each other. They always think of each other sake without them knowing it.

He remembers the time where Naruto had made a decision with his life. A decision that he supported at that time.

* * *

 _Flashback.._

"Okay here all the things you need to learn about Konoha's history and the other countries and villages as well." Kakashi said while showing Naruto the file of scrolls and books on the desk.

"Ehhh?" Naruto look at the pile of things that he needed to read. Kakashi really is a sadist.

Seeing Naruto obediently took out some scrolls and started reading them, Kakashi went back to her desk to bid farewell on the merchant from the land of snow.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama for the accommodation." He said and then handed Kakashi some gifts.

"There's so many you shouldn't have bothered yourself." Kakashi said only to be shocked seeing the name on the presents card. It was written as Hinata Hyuuga.

"for the young Hyuga?" he question.

"Yes. I'm very fond of lady Hinata Hyuga during my stay here. She's beautiful and very kind." The merchant said cheerfully.

Kakashi notice on the corner of his eyes how Naruto twitch on his seat as the merchant describe the young Hyuga with admiration.

"I heard that she is about to be married and thus suitors from all around the world are sending letters to the Hyuga clan. If I have a son I would surely send a letter as well but I only have two daughters so I wanted to give a gift to lady Hyuga as an early Wedding gift from me."

"thank you. Ill see to it that this will be deliver to her." Kakashi said and so the merchant took his leave. Only a second after the door was closed. A fist slam on Kakashi's desk. He looks at Naruto and he can read him too well.

"Kakashi sensei, tell me all about Hinata marrying someone?!" he shouted.

 _End of flashback_

* * *

And the rest were history. Naruto storm his self on the Hyuga council meeting and proclaim his self to be one of the Hyuga's suitor.

"Hinata will be in Suna 5 days from now as an escort on the mission I send her. if you can finish all your lessons and work for two days, then I allow you to go to Suna to meet her there."

Naruto face lightens up . "Really Kakashi sensei?"

" Ill send a letter to Gaara telling you'll be joining on diplomatic conference on my stead." Kakashi had no choice but to bring this boy to life. "I'm sure the Kazekage wont mind about you coming on my behalf. Well now should we start?"

"Hell yeah dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

"Good day Sakura-san"

Sakura smiled at the couple of people that greets her on her way to the Hokage Tower. Some of them appears to be idolizing her after the great war 2 years ago. Ino would always competes with her as to who got the most fans by which it always ends up with them having a no ending argument.

Oh well when talking about who got the most fans then Naruto won fair and square. She didn't expect that Naruto would be the whole world heartthrob with all the girls from different villages would visit Konoha just to take a stolen shots of Naruto.

She sighed thinking about how Naruto had achieved everything he wanted to have in life. In a month time he will be leading this village as its Hokage. Imagining all the drooling and screaming fan girls had made Sakura laughed at her own thoughts. Too bad for all those girls, Naruto had only an eye for a certain Hyuga girl.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and wave at Ino who happens to be on the same way as her.

"Hokage Tower?" Ino asked eyeing the lunch box in her hand.

"Yap. Naruto seems to be eating not too well since Hinata left for a mission. I know my cooking skills aint that good but at least its healthy and he had no choice but to eat it or ill beat him if he wont." Sakura informed and started walking alongside Ino.

"I gotta say you're a great sister to him Sakura, I think I'll tag along since its my day off and its been quite some time since I last saw Naruto." Ino said.

* * *

Sakura knocks on the Hokage office for three times. No one answered.

"Seems like no one is inside." Ino commented.

They were about to turn their back when they heard a loud bang coming form inside, in instinct the two Konoichi had forced the door to open.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed and her eyes landed on the figure of the loudmouthed troublesome blonde ninja with piles of books covering half of his body. "Naruto!" Kakashi is nowhere around.

"Oh hi there Sakura! Ino." He look exhausted and not cheerful as usual.

"Did you just collapsed?" Ino asked the obvious and she and Sakura helps Naruto to stand and sit back on his chair.

"I just dozed off." He said and then tries to grab some books lying on the floor.

Sakura look at the pile of work Naruto had to do, he is working so hard for his dream. "Naruto! When was the last time you went home?" She asked having known Naruto's emotional breakdown towards his wife.

"I cant Sakura, I cant be there cause Hinata aint there. And if I go home it only makes me miss her so much since her scent is all over the place ttebayo!" Naruto whined like a child.

Both Sakura and Ino look at each other.

"That's why." He continues. "I'm gonna finish all of this and then I'll be able to go to Suna to see Hinata soon." He said with determination on his voice as he went back on reading.

"Come on Naruto at least have a break. Here I made you lunch." Sakura excitedly proclaimed and shove the lunch box in Naruto's hand.

As the word lunch came out, Naruto shivers. Ino took notice and lay a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Oh come on Naruto, Sakura went into trouble to cook for you on her day off at least be grateful."

"Well why don't we share it?" Naruto suggested.

Ino twitched her brow. "It would be rude to me and beside she made it for you."

"More like she made it for me to be her Guinea pig, since Sasuke will be arriving a month later and she wanted to cook for him."

"More reason for you to eat it then." Ino tries to hold her laugh.

"Aheem!. Just so you two know Im still here." Sakura said emitting a dark aura that send shivers on both the blondes.

Naruto opens the box and he almost throws up seeing how Sakura had placed the food in a chaotic way.

"Its settled then, I'll order ramen for us three." Ino said with Naruto's approval and Sakura's disappointment.

* * *

"So Kakashi-sensei had given you a deadline huh." Sakura commented as she and Ino were helping filing what Naruto had finished separating it from the ones that Naruto had to take. They were done eating their lunch with her ending up forcing herself to eat her own made lunch. Naruto and Ino were right she cant have Sasuke eat such stuff when he returns home and have Naruto to taste it every attempt.

"Yap! And then I'll be able to see Hinata soon." Naruto said smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"You're so hopeless Naruto." Sakura said "You should have stopped her from leaving but instead you encourage her you baka!."

"I told you already, I don't want to control Hinata, that's what the Hyuga 's been doing for her all her life, I don't want to do the same thing. When I married Hinata I promised myself I will put her best interest in hand all the time." He said earning a smile from Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah, but I guess Hinata think otherwise. With you acting like a dummy and a coward man she might end up thinking that you don't like her. " Sakura continues.

"Which is not the case." Naruto said.

"We know that now, but Naruto if you wont say it to Hinata about what you really feel about her then she might think that you're marrying her either out of trying to save her from marrying a stranger or for your own good as a Hokage in the future." Ino points out the obvious again.

"Naruto, you have to pull it together or else Hinata might get all your actions wrong and I'm sure she felt it since she asked to be on a mission that send her away for almost a month now." Sakura said looking at Naruto directly. "Listen to me what would you do if Hinata might not like you like before when she confess during your battle with pain?" She asked knowing too well that Hinata love this knuckle head so much and it will be impossible for her to stop loving Naruto, but she and Ino have to push this man to the limit, cause they too want to see both of their friends settle their feelings and Naruto to confess. "What if she'll give up thinking you wont love her back because of the way you acted during your marriage. It wont be as surprise to us if she's turn a cold shoulder to you soon once she come back from the mission."

"And…" Ino continues. "What if Hinata will fall to someone else?"

"That! Th - that's impossible ttebayo!" Naruto stammered upon hearing what his friends have to say. "I wont permit such thing – ttebayo!"

"Considering Hinata is on a mission away from here, she might meet a good diplomat or a noble man along the way." Sakura said looking at Ino instead of Naruto.

"There's a high possibility on that'' Ino agreed and like Sakura as well refusing to look at Naruto as if he is not part of the conversation anymore. "After all Hinata had so many admirers before she got married, since she is so beautiful, smart and kind. A total package of a good wife."

"Yeah, there's no doubt every man will ask her hand in marriage." Sakura commented.

"But she is married to me ttebayo!" Naruto shouted at the two konoichi.

"Yeah but she left her wedding ring right? Which mean Hinata present herself as a single woman during her misssion, and you cant blame any man for liking her Naruto."

And that's it! Ino and Sakura know that if Kakashi wont send Naruto to Suna soon there will be a disaster.

* * *

"I'll be going now." Naruto said as he bowed his head on Kakashi. with his sage mode he can travel to Suna in just a couple of hours.

"Are you guys sure that its okay for me to go on ahead?" He asked to Sakura, and Yamato who would accompany him on going to Suna. Its not that he worries about their safety cause he knows that no one would dare to cross path with Sakura's wrath.

"yeah, just go get her." Sakura cheered.

Naruto nodded his head and mouthed a thanks and then he was gone.

"Seems like yours and Ino's motivation really did work Sakura." Kakashi commented. "I have to send him early but its for a good cause. He cant focus when his minds wanders all around the world. To ensure the village future the next Hokage must ensure his. He had always had a bright future ahead but it would be even brighter to see a mini version of him soon."

"And by which you too Kakashi-senpai should have one as well." Yamato joked causing Kakashi to strangle him and Sakura to hysterically stop them from killing each other.

* * *

There you go guys!

Its short but ill hope you guys like it…

Ill update 3 days from now so stay tuned and please don't forget to leave a review..

Thank you so much.

-Admin FUJI


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there everyone!

I almost couldn't write today since we are celebrating a town fiesta.

My relatives are all in our house and I'm so busy catching up with them when my cousin begs me to write today ,since she too had read my story without her knowing that my pen name is Admin FUJI.

Hope youll enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5 : What Hurts most

"Are you feeling better now Hinata?"

She heard Shion asked in whisper towards her. The last thing she wanted to be is to be near Shions' presence but she cant stop that from happening, can she? She is the only one in the team who can sleep near Shion and protect her at the same time. Not that she doesn't like Shion anymore, she's her friend but as of this moment she prefer to be alone and be far from here.

She cant stop herself from getting jealous towards Naruto and Shion, she keep saying to herself that she got nothing to be jealous of since she is Naruto's wife, but who is she kidding around? She maybe his wife but its all just in paper.

Seeing how Naruto is comfortable when talking to Shion had placed a thousand needles and daggers in her heart. The two had history years ago and how can she compete with that? To hell she didn't even have any idea how close the two really were or if their relationship were so deep that Naruto had even made a promise to have a family with Shion. Not until what she saw tonight after seeing Naruto for almost a month.

He cant even stand to be with her for a long period of time or talk with her just how he used to be before they were married.

She don't know what to do, would she act out on her jealousy or will she be a coward an act as if nothing happens or will she be a dummy who will pretend that she is okay?. She wish Temari is here in Suna so she can confide with her.

"Hinata?"

Her mind goes back to Shion who is now kneeling in her futon facing her.

"If you're not feeling good I can ask for a doctor for you."

She smiled at her, one that isn't forced but really came from nowhere. "I'm fine, don't worry." She said and covers her face with a blanket. She didn't want to do it to insult and disrespect Shion, she just want to hide the tears that rolls on her cheeks out of guilt. Guilt because of what pain will she cause to this woman if she finds out that Naruto and her were married.

"I was really worried about you when you left the office with Sai. By the way, you and Naruto are great friends neh? He seems to be very worried about you and even wanted to follow you but the Kazekage came right after you left. Oh, well Ill go to bed now, and have a good sleep. Are you sure you're really okay?"

She just nodded.

Shion went on the other futon prepared for her and Hinata thought that shell go straightly to bed without anymore words to say.

"Im so happy Hinata'' She whisper. "Seeing Naruto after so many years had me realize something I wasn't sure before."

Hinata keeps the cover to her face pretending that she is trying to get to sleep and not care what Shion would have to say.

"I'm sure now Hinata." Shion started. "Im so sure of my feelings toward him. And I .. I want to be with him for eternity."

And Hinata couldn't stop all the tears that rolls on her eyes. She bit her lower lips to control herself from crying out loud.

* * *

"Clearly Suna had the weirdest temperature ever." Naruto exclaimed as he and Gaara were talking on the balcony of his office try to catch up things on their lives with Shikamaru and Sai joining them with a hot tea. "Its very hot during daytime but so cold during the night."

"You could have said unique Naruto and not weird." Shikamaru commented. "You should learn to control your language when it comes to talking in the presence of a kage.

"Well he is Naruto after all." Gaara defended Naruto who seems to not mind what Shikamaru had said, he seems to be in a deep thought.

"Now I see." Naruto said out loud. "Suna's weird weather had Hinata feel sick tonight ttebayo!."

"Unique" Shikamaru corrected him again.

"Hinata? Your wife is here?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded in response.

"She is with me on this mission." Shikamaru said.

"Its her first time in Suna ttebayo!"

"Well if this is Hinata-san's first time in Suna then she of course would experience a little sickness. That is unless she's…." And Gaara stopped looking at Shikamaru

"She's?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah unless that's the case." Shikamaru closed his eyes agreeing with the Kazekage.

"unless she's what?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru and Gaara.

"The timeline would be perfect isn't it." Shikamaru asked Gaara and Gaara nodded in return.

"What is it ttebayo!"

Shikamaru and Gaara both smiled at Naruto. "its her sickness that is." Gaara said with a smile and was surprised when all of a sudden Naruto's hand were on his shoulder and he is looking at him like he never seen before.

"Is Hinata seriously sick?!" He asked intensely. "How the hell you can smile on that! I want all the best Suna medical ninja right now Gaara and check her out!"

"Naruto! Calm down!" Shikamaru shouted and holds Naruto's arm while trying to hold his laugh on this dumb idiot friend.

"How can I calm down ttebayo! You're telling me my Hinata is dying and you want me to calm down!'' He shouted that the entire village could hear him.

"That's not what we mean Naruto." And Gaara is still surprised despite knowing how Naruto could be so dumb but still looking at him so in love and so caring towards his wife had Gaara wonder when would he find his other half as well. Just as Naruto had found his.

"Then what is it?! You guys been talking about his sickness tonight right?"

"Yeah but Gaara and I didn't mean anything bad. We are agreeing That Hinata's sickness might something to do with her being pregnant or something."

Naruto stopped his hysterical action and look dumbfoundly on Shikamaru.

"P-pregn-nant?"

"Yes, since its been a month and a week since you two are married then there's a possibility that she is pregnant." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto blushed as the idea that Hinata being pregnant but still ." That's impossible ttebayo since me and Hinata haven't…" and he stopped while blushing even harder at the confession he made.

"Ohh.. so you and your wife didn't pursue on your honeymoon?" Gaara asked. "Why?"

Naruto sheepishly look away to the guys. He cant tell them.

"Maybe because he is a complete dickless and is embarrassed to have Hinata sees it." Sai finally talks.

"Its not like that ttebayo!" Naruto defended blushing so hard at Sai's comment.

"Then what is it Naruto? I could say you're wife is pretty and had a nice body for you not to be tempted."

Shikamaru look at Gaara surprisingly, never thought that Gaara could say something like that.

Naruto look at his friends and he had no choice but to embarrassingly explain the situation.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a heavy eyes as she fell asleep crying in silence. She look at Shion's side only to be greeted with an empty futon. Oh no! she's gone with her morning ritual somewhere here in Suna without her as an escort. Shikamaru would reprimand her for this.

She immediately rose on the bed and quickly changed into her gears.

"Sai-san!" She called out seeing Sai outside their inn with a new book on his hand that he purchased on Suna's bookstores.

"Good morning Hinata-san."

"Good morning! Have you seen Shion-san? She isn't inside in our room when I woke up."

"No, I was having the impression that you'll accompany her everyday during her morning rituals."

"Yes, but I forgot to wake up early." She embarrassingly admitted.

"Well maybe you can try on the Suna's temple and sees if she's there."

"Thanks Sai-san."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Shikamaru-san" she calls out seeing Shikamaru on the temple talking to Haruka, who according to Shion is having a crush on her.

"Hinata-san. Good morning!" Haruka greeted upon seeing her.

"Good morning to you as well Haruka-san" and she looked around noticing Shion isn't there.

"If you're looking for Shion she's done with her prayers. Its okay I got it here so you can go back to the inn with Sai." Shikamaru informed her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake up late." She bowed to apologize to Shikamaru.

"Its alright Hinata, after all you're not feeling well last night. Maybe you should lay it off today."

"I'm alright now." She said.

"Really? But your eyes…"

"Its nothing Shikamaru-san, looks like the sand here in Suna had gotten into my eyes." She reason out knowing Shikamaru is a genius who wont fell for such reasoning.

"If you're not feeling well Hinata-san I can accompany you going back to the inn." Haruka said trying to act cool towards her.

"That would be nice but I'm okay Haruka san and beside I'm….." she stopped when she caught the sight of Naruto and Shion walking beside each other, talking, smiling, laughing and with Shion's locking arms with Naruto. Now that's explain why Shikamaru and Haruka were not escorting Shion after her morning ritual because Naruto is there to do that job.

Shikamaru and Haruka looked at the direction Hinata is looking.

"Ohh look at that they look perfect for each other." Haruka commented resulting for Shikamaru to elbow him lightly. "Ouch! Whats that for?" he asked

Shikamaru shrugged and look at Hinata.

* * *

Naruto caught a sight of Hinata from afar and his adrenaline kicks in. He was so extremely worried when he saw Shion and Shikamaru without Hinata around. So he tagged along with Shion and the group. He missed Hinata so much that after he talk with the guys last night all he wanted to do was to go straight to where Hinata is and cuddle with her like he usually does every night on their bed without Hinata noticing he does it. Every night hell make sure that Hinata stops pretending to be asleep and when she sleeps soundly, Naruto would cuddle his wife slowly making sure she wont notice. That's the only way Naruto can go to sleep soundly. Good thing is that he always ends up waking early before Hinata does and she wont see him taking advantage of her.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed and runs toward her. "How are you feeling now ttebayo?!" he asked, grinning at her, but it soon fades away as he saw his wife's odd expression and with her way of calling his name again.

"Im alright Uzumaki-san. Thank you for your concern." She said without looking at him. "Shion-san I'm sorry for not waking up early."

"Nah, its alright Hinata, after all you're not feeling alright last night so I didn't want to wake you up. Do you feel good now?"

"yes, I -"

"No you're not." Naruto cut her off. Hinata finally look at him and sees his not so happy face. "Ill escort you back to your inn so lets go." He said and grabs her hand and drag her away from the group, leaving a confused priestess.

"Wait!"Hinata exclaimed as Naruto took a good hold of her hand.

He stopped and look at her. "Don't tell me you're okay Hinata cause you're not." Naruto said. "Don't stressed yourself out"

"I'm on a mission Uzumaki-san." She reason out while trying her best to pull her hand out from Naruto's grip.

"To hell with that! You need some rest." He insisted. "And if you're so worried with it ttebayo then Ill fill in for you. Ill do this mission instead."

And that ends it.

"I said I'm fine Uzumaki-san cant you get it?!" She shouted angrily at him and saw the surprised evident look on Naruto's face. She too is surprised that she yell at him but shes angry right now. So angry.

Naruto don't have to pretend that he is worried about her if he just want to be with Shion. He doesn't have to say that he wanted her out on the mission so he can replaced her just to be with Shion. He doesn't have to say it cause she will give it to them soon when they goes back to Konoha.

She can feel her body shaking trying to get herself altogether. On the corner of her eyes she saw Shion, Shikamaru and Haruka looking at them.

Naruto took some time to register what just happen before he slowly lets her go. Did he just make Hinata angry? He don't understand, he just want her to be fully rested and not to overwork herself.

"Hinata." Shion calls and comes near the couple. "Naruto is right. You shouldn't overdo yourself on this mission."

Ohhh great! Now Shion is siding with Naruto cause she too want to be with Naruto as well for the entire day nope, not just a day, she said last night for eternity.

"And beside I'm perfectly safe here in Suna, no ones gonna hurt me." Shion added.

"That's right ttebayo!" Naruto happily agreed on Shion. "I can take good care of Shion so you don't have to worry." Naruto genuinely smiled at her.

"Yes, that's right. Naruto would see to it that ill be taken care of." Shion shared a smiled with Naruto as she wraps her hands on Naruto's arm.

"That's a promise ttebayo!"

Hinata feel like their words had burried her 10 feet below the ground. Looking at them siding with one another and sharing a smile with each other. Its like a torture to her.

She bowed at them to hide the tears that rolls down her cheeks. Gladly her long hair can cover it up. And as quickly as she bows herself is how quickly she sprints away from them without living a single word. Cause she's so afraid she might say something that might not be good to hear for now.

* * *

"This is really bad." Shikamaru commented looking at the running figure of Hinata and the confused looks on Naruto and Shion. He doesn't want to middle in their affair but there is something he must do.. and hell start by asking Shion.

* * *

"Jyuuken!" Hinata shouted as she took a great blow on every clone that Sai sends out towards her direction.

To let her frustration and anger out she had decided to stop wasting her tears and train to let it all out. Sai offered to train with her on the vast area of sand outside the village.

"The sand is getting hotter. I'm guessing its almost lunch time now. Should we go back?"Sai said handing Hinata her water bottle.

"You go on ahead. Im staying for a Little while." She said and continues to train.

Sai wanted to say something but he choose not to say a word and left.

* * *

She hates it!

She hate the burning heat of the sun that's given her sunburns already. It gives her pain. She hate the wind that carries sands along with it that sends pain on her eyes. She hate it! She hate it! She hate it!.

She stop her training and tries to catch her heavy breathing. Its not right for her to hate the sun nor the wind. She doesn't have to blame them for what pain its causing her. Just like Naruto and Shion. She cant blame them for what she is feeling right now. She only have to hate one thing and one person. She only have to hate herself.

She kneels down on the sand breathing heavily, she's out of water and she knows that anytime she'll collapsed since she overdo herself. She wanted to scream for help but her throat were dry it pained her to even move an inch.

And then she feel the sand on her face as she collapsed. This is it. This is where she is about to die. Perhaps this is what Shion saw on her fate.

Its Funny she imagine dying on a heroic death just like Neji, but no she'll die because of her own stubbornness and her own selfishness. She wished that Neji would forgive her, her family would forgive her and Naruto would forgive her as well.

Naruto. Her Naruto-kun, the only man she ever loved this much, the only person she's willing to give up everything if that is what it has to take for him to be happy and the only man that will forever stay in her heart.

If only she's not Hinata Hyuga, then maybe Naruto would love her and maybe she wont be the failure heiress as how her clan sees her to be. Maybe in the afterlife her life would be different, or she could have wished to be born as Shion and not Hinata.

She closed her eyes and let darkness have her.

* * *

Thats it folks!

Please tell me what do you think on this chapter.

Ill update as soon as I can and thats a promise ttebayo!

-Admin FUJI


	6. Chapter 6

Hey folks..Admin Fuji here..

I would like to say Thank you so much for the likes, the follows and the reviews..

some of you I have replied through PM, others i haven't got the chance and the time but still i want to extend my appreciation to you all.

You guys are awesome and despite this is my first naruhina story ever you guys were giving me cool advice in writing, and praising me as a good admin on my Naruto fanpage 'Naruto Gaiden and the New Generation..thank you for appreciating all my hard work . thank you so much once again..

Anyway for those who are wondering where the heck is the Nh moments here?!

hehehe chill! i intentionally save that for the later part of this story and i guess chapter 6 is where it would start.

and for those asking does naruto love her?

well read to find out ;)

Have fun Minna.. and ill try my very best to upload more chapter after this...

so please stay tuned.. :) hehehee

Chapter 6: The Diplomat

Naruto couldn't take this.

Their meeting is taking so long and his mind wanders off to somewhere or particularly to someone.

The Fire Lord Daimyo ,who joins in this meeting had a long talk about wanting to have Shion to train all priestess that resides not just in Suna but to the whole villages in the Fire Country.

He had to admit that he finds this meeting so dull and boring.

All he had to do is to listen, luckily he asked Shikamaru to be with him on this meeting as a preparation for him as his advisor in the future, plus he cant survive this meeting without Shikamaru for crying out loud.

Sakura and Yamato would arrive tonight if granted they wont meet any hindrances along the way.

He wanted to sneak out and look for Hinata, he wanted to make sure if she is resting well. He know how hardworking Hinata is, She trains so hard among anybody else in their generation and she knows how Hinata would push herself to the limit.

He smiled to himself remembering the times when Hinata would come to protect him, true he finds it uncool to let his hime save him a couple of times but what could he do? Hinata is his savior, his angel and his hime.

Hinata is his hero and for him she is the real hero during the war, for without her words to him Naruto would have given up and surrendered the fight.

Tonight, he would talk to her when she's fully rested. Talking to Hinata when she's tired seems not a good idea since she just yell at him this morning. He understand though, though it took him quite a surprise seeing Hinata's mad at him.

When he married Hinata, Naruto vows to love her more than anything and anyone in the world. However, he doubted if Hinata feels the same way like him.

True she confessed to him during Pains invasion to Konoha years ago but he wasn't given a chance to response to her confession. She always view Hinata as a friend and he didn't know when it happen that he sees her more than that. All he knew is that when he sees her his heart would beat 10 times as it normally does, when she is near, he cant stop his self but always steal glances at her if he had a chance, if She is in danger he would want nothing else but to be her protector as she is to him and ohh..when she smiles, Naruto can feel butterflies on his stomach.

During his lesson with Kakashi-sensei where he heard about Hinata's suitors and marriage agreement for politics, Naruto wont allow such thing to happen and so he took the biggest step he know Hinata wont ever forgive him.

He seek for Hinata's hand in marriage using his political status as an advantage for the Hyuga clan to accept his proposal.

He could remember clearly his words back then with Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father.

.

* * *

 _Flashback.._

 _._

"I wont pretend that I'm not surprised with your action today Naruto." Hiashi started as he calmly took a sip of his tea.

"I know that I am not a good father towards Hinata and this whole arrange marriage thing with my daughter had never been my greatest desire, but I cant win against the elders of this clan."

Naruto knows what he mean as Neji and Hinata both suffers from the injustices that the Hyuga clan practiced. And Naruto would change the Hyuga's way. He promised Neji that he will.

"Despite my imperfection as a father, I would still want to make sure that Hinata would be taken care of. Tell me Naruto Uzumaki, you're proposal today with the clan, is it because of political advances for you in the future?" Hiashi asked him seriously.

Naruto straighten up as Hiashi asked what he anticipated him to ask.

"I agreed on the proposal because Kakashi sensei asked me too. Marrying a Hyuga would help me in my political status and it will be an advancement." He answered earning a sigh from Hiashi.

"But. To hell with politics!" he shouted causing Hiashi to look at him in disbelief. "I aint marrying Hinata because of that. I want to marry her because I desire to be with her forever. I know Ive been a coward and only look into my desire of marrying her despite her not feeling the same way to me and not asking of her approval before hand. I hope Hinata would understand my action today as I acted out because of my fears. I'm scared that someone would take her away from me, I'm scared of the idea that she will marry someone and its not me. I'm acting selfish but I promised you Hiashi-san Ill do my best to make Hinata happy."

.

* * *

.

"Is it over?" Naurto whispers at Shikamaru, when the rest of the delegates had all stood up.

"No, they just announced the presence of a noble man from Getsugakure." Shikamaru informed.

.

* * *

.

"I have the impression that a young man from the Miya clan would arrived early today, but unfortunately the young Miya isn't nowhere to be found and wanders off again." Gaara said looking directly at the head council from the Getsugakure.

"I beg for your forgiveness Kazekage-sama, we are trying our best to look for the young master. He is always tries to wander around to new places and such I would like to seek for your forgiveness."

.

* * *

.

Shion giggled at the news.

"What is it Shion?" Naruto asked. Shion is sitting on his right side while Gaara on the left.

"Well I know the young Miya, he happens to be passing by my village weeks ago. He is really a funny guy who likes to go off to anyplace." Shion said.

"Well sounds like to me he is a man without responsibility and likes to be late on meetings." Naruto commented as he rested his chin on both his hands.

Shion took notice of the ring that Naruto wear on his left hand. Is it a wedding ring?

.

* * *

.

The sky looks so peaceful. Thats what she was thinking when a familiar face came into the view.

"What are you doing Hinata-sama?"

"Neji nii –san?" she asked looking at the Neji whose wearing his Jounin uniform. He look at her as she was lying on the grass.

"Ive been watching you all this time." Neji said and helps her stood up. "What were you thinking by letting yourself suffer from dehydration

Hinata couldn't believe what she is seeing, Neji is here and is helping her to get up, he is touching her and she can feel his warmth radiating from his hand.

"Neji nii san?" she softly calls out his name again as she look at him closely.

"Whats with that look?" Neji asked only to be surprised with Hinata hugging him tightly.

"Youre alive! Youre alive!" She exclaimed happily along with tears that falls directly on to her eyes. "you don't know how much I miss you Nii san." She said.

Neji hugs her back dearly and for one thing Hinata is sure she doesn't want to let Neji go, for if she does she's afraid he might be gone again.

"I miss you as well Hinata-sama."

"If this is a dream nii-san I don't want to wake up, If I am dead and this is where heaven or maybe hell is then I want to stay here. I want to stay with you Nii-san." She said in between tears as she tightly embraced Neji.

"This isnt a dream technically nor you are dead Hinata-sama. I don't know how to explain it to you but one thing for sure, I wont let you give up." Neji said and let go of Hinata's tight embrace and his hands on Hinata's shoulders warmly.

"Nii-san?"

"Listen Hinata-sama, I will always be in your heart as you are in mine. Whatever that is that you decide I will support you for always. Remember that."

.

* * *

.

"Nii-san!" Hinata scream as she quickly gets up.

She look at her surroundings. She is in a shade from an elephant tree. The last thing she remembers was that she collapsed on the ground due to dehydration. So she was dreaming about her Neji nii-san when she passed out. It was all just a dream, but she can still feel Neji's warmth in her heart.

"Ohh you're awake."

Hinata knows that voice back from the land of demons. She look at the guy that is sitting above the tree.

"You?" she utter.

"Yah!, like I said, we will meet again my Goddess." And he winked at her. He came down the tree handing her a water.

"Drink, you need that." He said.

Hinata took the bottle and drink some water he had offered. "Did you help me when I collapsed?"

"its obvious isn't it?" he said smiling at him. "While I was wandering around I lost my way and I accidentally found you lying on the ground. I know you're dehydrated so I have to forced the water in your mouth to save you."

"forced?"

"Yeah, forced. I hope you don't mind that I used my mouth to transfer some water in yours." He asked with his wide smile present on his face.

Did this guy just said that he kissed her while giving water to her when she's unconscious.

Hinata's face reddened at the thought and she was about to faint when the guy laughed so hard at her.

"You're so red and so funny! But cute." He compliments in between his laugh. "Don't worry I didn't have to used my precious mouth to save you. Though I was really tempted by your lips."

"well thanks for saving me, I owe you a lot then." Hinata said softly.

"No need for that my Goddess, you're worth saving for. Anyway I'm already late on this meeting I was supposed to be, care to tell me the way to the village? I have a business with the Kazekage here."

"Ahmmm.. I'm not really sure where we are but just give me a minute." She said and activate her byakugan. "There it is. " She said. "This way!." Hinata points at the direction and walks ahead when her legs gives up.

"Hey you okay?" the guy rushed to her side.

"yeah I'm fine. Seems like dehydration has still gotten me." She smiled and tries to get up. When the guy kneels in front of her, back first.

"Ill carry you around so hop in."

"Eh?"

"Don't just Eh me, come on its getting even hotter and if ill let you walk then we wont get in there in time." He said.

"But….-"

"Come on Hinata, we don't have all day."

"Eh? You know me?"

"How cant I? when we were fighting the same war 2 years ago. Now come on lets go."

And Hinata had no choice but to climb on the man's back. Now she knows why he looks so familiar to her when they meet in the waterfalls.

"Ill be running so hold tight!"

"Ahmm okay.. ahhh—"

"Kaoru. Its Kaoru Miya." He said and started running leaving a shocked Hinata on his back.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sorry Im late!"

Naruto and the rest of the delegates stop from arising when a man cam rushing inside. He is guessing that this is Kaoru Miya.

"You're late, very late. We are on a short break for now." The council of the Miya clan had informed the young Miya.

"Ehh?!"

"where have you've been Master Kaoru! You should have known better than to wander off around. The Kazekage and the hero of the world Naruto-sama is here and you present yourself like this." The council scolded.

"yeah yeah,, I heard you but what can I say I lost my way here and I found a woman almost dead lying on the sand. Sure I cant just go on ahead without helping her." Kaoru reason out.

"Is this one of your stupid lies Master Kaoru then stop it." The council warns and bows apologetically on Gaara and Naruto. "I'm sorry for his attitude."

"Nah that's alright." Naruto replied while both hands are on the back of his head. "He was doing something heroic and one should not question such deed." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much for understanding Naruto-sama." The council bowed thankfully.

"Gee thanks Naruto-san." Kaoru said. "I gotta say I'm you're biggest fan." He said.

"ahahahaha.." Naruto laughed. "well it will be bad if you will be punish when you've done something good." Naruto said and reach out a hand to greet the young Miya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dehydrated?" Shikamaru asked Sai when the latter calls for him in the middle of the diplomats meeting.

"I would like to tell Naruto but I know he is on a long meeting and Hinata-san doesn't wish for Naruto to see her."

"Is she okay now right?"

"Yes, shes been treated and seen by Suna's doctor as we speak, since they said that a diplomat had helped her."

"A diplomat?" and Shikamaru eyes landed on the young man from the Miya clan sitting across Naruto. "I see."

He then proceeds towards the bored Naruto and decided to whisper the news to him.

"Hinata is hurt and she is in the Suna hospital righ-" he wasn't able to finish as Naruto with his lightning speed vanished on his seat earning him a questioning look on the diplomats eyes.

"There is an emergency he needs to be. So please excused him for a while."

.

* * *

..

"There you go! You'll be fine even after resting for a little while." The Suna doctor said as he is done healing her.

"Thank you so much, and I'm Sorry for being such a trouble." She said politely and tries gets up on the hospital bed when she hears Naruto's voice in the hospital.

'Hinata!" he shouted.

"Looks like someone is looking for you. " The doctor commented.

"That's my husbands voice." Hinata softly informed the doctor.

"Seems like he loves you that much since he came rushing in here, when Ive herd that all diplomats are , Although he shouldn't need to shout, he'll wake the other patient." The doctor laughed and excused his self out.

Hinata smiled embarassed by Naruto's action. He told Sai she doesn't want Naruto to know what happen to her.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed when he opens the wards curtain and Hinata didn't want to know how many curtains did he had to flip open while looking for her. He could have just ask a nurse to which ward she is but knowing Naruto that detailed didn't goes on his head.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself or something? What happen ttebayo?"

Hinata could not answer right away, shock at Naruto's hysterical questioning.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. I just need a little rest." She said trying to ease him.

"really?"

"hai, Im okay. The doctor had already check me up and said that ill be fine Naruto-kun." She smiles at him. Somehow seeing a worried Naruto had lifted her heart.

"Well Sakura and Yamato sensei will arrive soon and Ill ask Sakura to check you up right away. Just to be sure." He said and without any invitation Naruto sits on the edge of her hospital bed.

Hinata blushed at their closeness. Of course they sleep in one bed at home but their always facing and lying on each of their side. But this time Naruto is facing her and he is looking at her as if he is afraid that if he closed his eyes she would disappear.

"O-okay."

"The doctor said you need some good rest ttebayo. You can go to sleep Hinata and Ill stay here watching you." Naruto said.

"Bu-But the diplomat meeting? Is it done Naruto-kun?"

Naruto divert his eyes to different direction.

"Ahmmmm yeah,,.. I guess ttebayo!"

"Naruto-kun, you have to go back!, you should not skip that important meeting just to be here with me." She said and gently push him to get off the bed.

"You have to go back please, that meeting is so important." She insisted and gently pushed Naruto off the bed again but he wont budge. He took her hands that were placed on his chest while she was pushing him gently.

"Damn that diplomat meeting or whatever. Ill stay here with you to make sure that you're fully rested."

"But Naruto-kun. The meeting—"

"Shikamaru can take good care of it for me ttebayo!." He insisted. And Hinata took notice of her hands that Naruto were holding.

"Naruto-kun Im not dying you see. I just needed a good rest." She said in between holding her laugh. Hinata's heart felt warm from Naruto's touch and looking at him so worried for her had somehow lighten up his heart. "You're the future Hokage of Konoha and its very important that you're presence would be there. You have to prove to Kakashi-sensei and to the rest of Konoha that you are ready to be their leader and this diplomat meeting is your preparation for more meetings that would come your way once you'll be named as Hokage. I do believe that you will be the greatest Hokage that Konoha would ever have, and that all you're hard work since we were kids would pay off and no single day that I doubt you for that. I do believe in you Naruto-kun so please go back to that meeting." She encouraged and pleaded him at the same time.

Naruto sighed and look at Hinata once again. How can he say no to her. She always know the right word to say to him.

Naruto holds Hinata's hand tightly as he remembers all his word to Hiashi on that faithful day. He promised to make her happy back then

Looking at Hinata's eyes, Naruto recalls how much he tries to control his self every time he is tempted to be intimate with her cause Naruto wanted to show Hinata that he respects her more than anything else in the world. He doesn't want to take advantage of her as he already did by having her forced to participate on their arrange marriage. And every time Naruto would see Hinata in their house wearing simple clothing, even just a t shirt and shorts had always turns him on. And so to take those feelings out as he doesn't want to take advantage of Hinata he would leave the house and do a sparring session with anyone that is available to divert his desire of wanting to take Hinata and consummate their marriage. Sometimes he'll end up on his old apartment where he had to spend the night till all his naughty thoughts about Hinata would be gone.

When he would return home he knows that Hinata is pretending to be asleep on their bed and it always hurt him thinking that she had to pretend so she can avoid him. So he would patiently wait for Hinata to fall asleep and then he would cuddle her on his arm. He knows he is taking advantage of her every time he would do such thing but it's the only way for him to fall asleep and be peaceful, having his Hinata on his arms.

He doesn't want to cross his line when it comes to her that's why when she personally asked Kakashi to send her into a mission Naruto knew that he had to let her do what she wanted despite his heart crying out for her to just stay. He asked Shikamaru and Sai to protect Hinata on his stead and he even promised to his self that once he will be the Hokage he would never let Hinata goes on a mission even if she begs him. Cause Hinata being far from him is like a torture. He wanted to tell her how he really felt but he is afraid that she might not feel the same way anymore and that's what scares him the most. He maybe the hero of the Shinobi world but he is scared of losing the woman he loved.

When he meet her last night, Naruto want nothing else but to be with Hinata, and thus he even plan to confess his feelings to her after this diplomat meeting with the Kazekage. But he always were greeted by an angry and tired Hinata. He was thinking that Suna's weather had something to do with her odd behavior. She's even distant herself to him than she usually does when they are in Konoha. But he promised Sakura and Ino that he wont be a coward this time.

"Okay Ill go back but Ill ask Sai to accompany you here. Just promise me ttebayo that you would rest." He smile at her. "after this meeting lets have dinner together."

"H-hai Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled dearly. Somehow she feel so good despite the dehydration she just went through, caus having Naruto here with her had made her so happy. this is what Neji wanted her to be, not to give up on things that matters to her. And Naruto matters to her and she should not give him up.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed surprisingly as Naruto is about to leave the ward.

"What is it Hinata? Did you feel pain? Where? Which part? Do you want me to call you a doctor?"

She shook her head in response.

"What is it Hinata?"

Hinata swallows her saliva.

"I… " and she closed her eyes and tries to pull herself together. She needed to know. "Its about Shion-san."

"What about Shion?"

"Well… Ahmm.. Is it true that you had promised Shion to-"

.

"Dickless, the Daimyo had ask for you to come back." Sai interrupts as he flip the curtain ward open.

Hinata disappointment was evident on her face when Sai had interrupted what she had to say. " Go Naruto-kun Ill talk to you later then." She just said.

"Are you sure? I can kick Sai's ass for interrupting you." He said that made Hinata smile.

"Language please Naruto."

"Opppps! Sorry!." He smiled sheepishly. "Ill talk to you later tonight and get some good sleep." Naruto said and placed a soft kiss on Hinata's forehead, one that Hinata didn't expect for him to do.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"its just a kiss in the forehead Hinata-san but you're blushing so much already." Sai commented seeing Hinata's flushed face. "By looking at Naruto I guess he wasn't satisfied with your forehead."

"Eh?"

"I guess he wanted to kiss every part of you but I was here so he control his self." Sai said bluntly causing for Hinata to almost lost consciousness.

"Stop it Sai-san!" She said and covers herself with the hospital blanket.

"Well, its natural since Naruto is in love with you." He said causing Hinata to look at him.

"What did you just say?"

Sai just smiled at her.

.

.

* * *

.

"Finally its over!" Naruto exclaimed and stood up enthusiastically.

"There will be a fine dining that will follow Naruto, we cant just leave yet." Shion riprimand him.

"I know and Im starving, so well wait for it." He said and sits back on his chair. "Shikamaru" he calls for Shikamaru. "I want to go where Hinata is right now ttebayo!" He whisper at him.

"Hinata is with Sai at the dining area Naruto so you can meet her in there."

"Really?" Naruto's face lightens up. Its been almost a month since he eat dinner with Hinata, this day is perfect!

.

* * *

.

"Naruto-san." Kaoru Miya came rushing in. Will it be okay if I can ask for your autograph? I mean my brother would die to have one from you. It will be my gift for him when I return home."

Naruto laughed and smiled at the young Miya, embarrassed by his popularity. "No problem ttebayo!"

"How come you never asked mine before Kaoru-san?" Shion asked jokingly as Naruto is signing the pad that Kaoru offered.

"Why are you that famous?" he retorded back.

Shion eyebrows twitch at Kaoru's response.

"Well just so you know I will be Naruto' wi-"

"Ohhh thank you so much Naruto-san!" Kaoru exclaimed as Naruto handed him back his pad making Shion mad at him from cutting her words again.

.

.

.

"I prepared a banquet for us in the grand hall downstairs. Allow me all to escort you for a grand feast that Suna can offer.'' Gaara said and lead all the delegates downstairs.

.

* * *

.

.

"I gotta say, despite Suna's lack of crops they sure to have prepared a lot of vegetables in this banquet." Sai commented as he look around all the food in the long table.

"I heard from Temari that all their vegetable supplies came from Konoha and some are from the nursery here in Suna." Hinata said as he and Sai were waiting for all the delegates to arrive and that includes her husband.

"Its amazing really." Sai smiled. "I was expecting that they would prepare scorpions and snakes for dinner."

Hinata laughs at Sai's words.

"By the way are you sure that you're okay now?" Sai asked with concern evident on his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm all well now. I guess Sakura-san really had a good helping hand on Suna's Doctors medical abilities. Its like Sakura is the one healing me."

"Im glad to hear that. Oh here they are."

And the door opens for the Diplomats.

"Hinata!" Shion exclaimed and run towards their table. "Ive heard that you were rushed in the hospital? Are you okay now?

"Im alright now Shion-san." Hinata smiled.

Shion look at her closely.

"What is it Shion-san?"

"Well there's something different about you today, your aura that is. You seem so radiant Hinata." Shion complimented. "More like you're in love." She give out a small laugh.

Hinata tries to compose herself. Would this be the right time for her to tell Shion? About her and Naruto? Truth is she really doesn't want to hurt her feelings, but she doesn't want to lie anymore to Shion.

"Shion-san theres something I want to tell you." She started.

"Hmmm..What is it?"

"Its- It's a-about me and Naruto-kun."

"what about you two?"

"you see…me and Naruto-kun … we were… we were-"

"Shion-sama." Gaara calls as he approached them interrupting what Hinata had to say. "Let me introduce you to the Suna elders who just came from a long visit from the land of Iron."

"Oh well, Ill talk to you later Hinata." Shion said.

"Its nice meeting you again Hinata-san" Gaara said and excused his self with Shion.

Hinata took a deep breath as her anticipation on telling Shion about her marriage to Naruto were cut off.

People are still entering the hall and as Naruto came into view, Hinata's heart beats so fast. She had practiced herself on how to be calm when she sees him but still she cant stop her heart from going crazy.

As Naruto took notice of her, he straightly went into where he and Sai were sitting. Hinata had prepared for him to sit beside her but instead he kneels on her side and forced Hinata to face him.

"You seems okay than this morning." He said. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked worriedly. "did you had a good rest?"

Hinata swallows a little. " Yeah I'm fine now."

"Great!" and Naruto grin at her. "I'm going to get us some food ttebayo."

Hinata looks at Naruto. How can she not love this guy when he is so nice to her like this.

"Im going to get mine since I don't have a husband to get some for me. He really loves you, you know" Sai blabbers and stood up to follow Naruto, whilst Shikamaru is having the escort duty towards the priestess.

Hinata smiled at Sai,If only he knows Naruto doesn't feel anything like that. Somehow she envy him for being blunt and not afraid to speak out his mind. She wish she could be just like him.

"Im glad youre okay now, my Goddess."

Hinata look at Kaoru and she immediately stood up. She gotta say when she find out that this guy is Kaoru Miya she felt uncomfortable, how could she not when this guy was supposed to be her husband if not for Naruto who intervene that day on the Hyuga council meeting.

"Im okay now, thank you so much for helping me. I owe you a lot." She said.

"You owe him a lot?" Shion who just done greeting the rest of Suna's elders had decided to join Hinata once again on the table seeing her alone with Kaoru. "Why? What did he do Hinata?"

"I happen to be his knight in shining armour." Kaoru answered.

"Hey don't tell me you two are in a relationship." Shion asked jokingly causing Hinata to blushed and Kaoru to smirk on the idea.

"No Shion-san were not!"

"Well that is a good idea to me my Goddess." Kaoru said with a good smile on his face as he placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder for a second when someone had grabbed his arms away from Hinata.

"If I were you I'll keep my hands to myself." Naruto warns the young Miya.

Kaoru feel the intense way of Naruto gripping on his arms like he wanted to rip it off and the way his stare bore on his soul.

"Uzumaki-san, Please let Kaoru-san go." Hinata immediately pleaded to Naruto. She knows Naruto and she knows when he is happy and when he is angry and right now Hinata can sense that he is mad.

"Naruto?" Shion calls out. Shock at the way Naruto had reacted.

Naruto let go of Kaoru's arms despite his desire to rip it off. He knows he is acting out of jealousy but who cares? He wont permit any man who would attempt to flirt with his wife. His wife who happens to call him Uzumaki-san again.

"Wooooohhh! I thought I would lost my precious arm. Thank you for that Naruto-san." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"I would always have the pleasure and the honor to rip that off if you ever placed that hands again on Hinata's shoulder." Naruto sarcastically gets back at him.

"Stop that Uzumaki-san!" Hinata stood up in between Naruto and Kaoru. "Kaoru-san don't have any ill intention."

"She's right if I do have an ill intention towards her I would have left her dying with dehydration on the sand." Kaoru said wanted to act cooly since Naruto had basically embarrassed him.

"Dehydration?" And Naruto looks at Hinata accusingly. "You said you were fine?"

"I am now." Hinata reasons out.

"But what does he mean by helping you from dying due to dehydration? Hinata what did you do?! Did you put yourself in danger again?!" Naruto almost shout his last words. He cant help it. "Is that why you were in the hospital ttebayo?!"

"Don't Shout Uzumaki-san" Hinata scolded him.

"Well explain it to me then Uzumaki-san?" Naruto gets back at her.

Hinata blushed as what Naruto had called her. Technically she is an Uzumaki as well.

"Naruto, you don't have to shout like that." Shion said while looking at the way Naruto acted out. " I know you're acting out of concern to your friend but you really don't have to be mad at her."

"Friend?

Shion, Hinata isn't just my friend, she's my wife."

And that's it, Hinata know that she had broken Shion's heart.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"psssst! Pssst!"

Hinata woke up with a heavy eyes. She fell asleep crying after she run away during dinner. She look at Shion's sleeping figure on the other futon, she is sleeping peacefully now.

She was extremely calm and collect when she heard the truth from Naruto, she didn't say a word to her and so Hinata excused herself ,for she isn't feeling too well with the situation. Naruto had wanted to walk her to the inn but Shikamaru stops him for they have something really important to talk about and lets Sai do the task of escorting her back to the inn. She didn't know if she had it right seeing the disappointment visible on Naruto's face or did she just imagine it.

When Shion came into their room she was quiet but Hinata felt she's in pain as well. Its her fault for not being true to Shion, and she knows one way or another she would hurt her. _Shion-san. Ill make it up to you I promise._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Psst! Oi Hinata!"

Hinata in reflex stood up and prepared herself for like an attack.

"Psst! Hinata are you there?"

The voice came from the door in whisper.

"Open up please!"

"Naruto-kun?" She whisper to herself realizing that it was Naruto calling up to her open the door.

She doesn't want him to see her like this.

She had two option . A. pretend to be sleeping and let him be for all she care. B. She can wake up Shion and have her talk to him

"Open up or Ill sneak in-ttebayo!" Naruto said in whisper but she knows he is losing his patient.

And she didn't choose any of the two. She opens the door and shut it slowly afraid that Shion might woke up.

"What is it Naruto?" She struggle to find the confidence in uttering his name.

Naruto look at her in disbelief.

"If you have nothing to say Ill go back inside to rest." She said.

"Lets talk somewhere." He said and leads the way.

.

* * *

.

.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" she asked as she too were jumping from solid rock to another.

When Naruto went into stopped at the top of the valley Hinata went awed as she look at the view from above. She can see clearly the village and the lights that were still on that night. Did Naruto brought her here so that she can see what beauty Suna holds?

"I wish for days like this Hinata." Naruto said

.

Something is different. So different….

.

When Naruto look at her, Hinata is about to hold her stand when a sword pierce through her heart.

"N-naruto-kun!"

.

* * *

.

.

and you all gonna kill me.. hehehe

chapter 7 will be uploaded 2 days from now. so stay tuned.

Please tell me what do you think of this chap

-Admin FUJI


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Folks!Admin FUJI here..

As promised here is chapter 7...

Thank you all for the good reviews Im getting for writing this story.

Truth is I didn't know that I would went from writing this far in weeks time.

Sorry for some grammars that i overlooked.. its pretty hard to write this story everynight im available cause im working at daytime and i always end up feeling sleepy when typing this story before going to bed. and sometimes when i edit and re read it i overlook lots of things. thanks guys for telling me my mistake. i appreciate it.

Please dont forget to leave a review after this.

.

* * *

Chapter 7 "That Promise"

.

"Naruto, there is something we need to talk about." Shikamaru said as he is about to escort Hinata back to her inn for she isn't feeling well. "Sai can escort her back."

"But—" he is about to protest, but seeing Shikamaru's eyes had told him that there is something serious he wants to talk about.

Disappointment is evident on his face, he thought that this would be the perfect time to be with his wife and to have a heart to heart talk with her.

He wont be a coward anymore and will tell her how he really feel no matter what her response would be.

* * *

Shikamaru had lead him towards the Kazekage office where Gaara is waiting for them as well as Yamato who seems to just arrive.

" Yamato-sensei" He greeted at him, but then he suddenly feel something stung him from behind and he feel weakened. " Shikamaru!"

"Sorry Naruto, but it's the only way to save Hinata." Gaara said as he look at his friend who collapsed after being injected with a sedative called Clawrental Hexodinean,a specialized Suna sedative that can put even a Jinchuuriki into a sleep.

But knowing Naruto he would be okay in a short while, but at least it would buy some time for Hinata to be safe tonight.

.

* * *

...

...

Naruto woke up, feeling dizzy. Whatever it is that Shikamaru had injected him with had him sleep for God knows how long.

"As expected, you woke up early than what we planned." Shikamaru commented as Naruto sits down on the chair feeling dizzy.

"To hell with that Shikamaru! What the hell is you're problem?" He asked angrily at him still trying to take the dizziness away.

"That's the only way me and Gaara can ensure that you wont act stubbornly and to buy some time." He explains.

"well you please go straight to the point Shikamaru and give me good reasons why I wont beat you and Gaara's ass." He said.

"First things first and please Naruto don't restrain yourself." Shikamaru said as he took a hold of Naruto's shadow.

"Is this necessary?" he asked.

"yes totally." he said.

"Oh, so you woke up early than expected." Yamato commented as he walk inside the Kazekage office with Gaara.

"Yeah and you guys better explain to me whats going on." He asked.

Gaara looks at Shikamaru and nodded. Giving Shikamaru a signal to do the explaining.

.

" You see Naruto before we arrived here in Suna, Shion had a vision of Hinata's death."

Naruto eyes went wide and he almost break Shikamaru's jutsu resulting for Shikamaru to tighten his shadow possession technique on him.

"What do you mean by that vision?"

" You know the power of Shion's prediction right Naruto?"

"Yes, she saw me dying in the past as well but hell I prove it wrong! Hinata wont die, let me go and ill see to it that it wont happen.!|"

"Too bad we cant Naruto!" Gaara said firmly. "You see, Shion's vision of Hinata's death has you on it."

"Me?. What do you mean Gaara?"

...

No one speaks. There was a long silence before Shikamaru decided to put the pieces for Naruto.

"Hinata's death will be caused by you Naruto" Shikamaru said and as he looks at his blonde friend he tightens his technique even more.

"You will kill Hinata with a katana. That's what Shion had in her vision. And it will happen tonight."

Naruto trembles.

"There's no way I would do that to Hinata!" he shouted.

"We know, but Shion's prediction are always right Naruto, well aside from yours, but still we don't want to take any chances. And well hope you understand us." Gaara said.

Naruto went silent. He couldn't believe what he is hearing.

He would kill Hinata? How could he?

When Hinata is his world and means to much to him that he wont even let a mosquito harm her.

.

"I need to talk to Shion!" he asked.

Shikamaru didn't budge and gives signal to Yamato as Yamato went out the office. Shikamaru look at the clock and wished for nothing but for this day would end without anyone getting hurt.

He just asked Yamato to return to the inn and join Sai while guarding Hinata's door.

And then Shikamaru is in a deep thought.

He know there's no way Naruto would ever do such thing, but Shion had made it clear to them that what she saw would happen today. Cause today is the only day in Suna, when the blue moon would appear.

He is a man that uses his head and so Shikamaru wont just rely on Shion's prediction alone.

As a young woman from Gaara's research team came in the office with a folder in her hands. Shikamaru took the folder as he read its content and Gaara had to wait patiently for him to finish.

"Just as I thought." He said and handed the folder to Gaara.

.

Naruto who is in deep thought suddenly took notice of Shikamaru deactivating his jutsu. "what are you doing Shikamaru ttebayo?!" he asked confused.

"Naruto, did you remember when Kaoru Miya had let you sign something?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Did you took notice of the pen that he let you used?"

Naruto is in deep thought. "Now that you mention it. It feels like there's a special chakra inside the pen but I was thinking that its no big deal."

or so he thought..

"The Miya clans specializes cloning jutsu using a special ink like Sai, however the clones they can create are near to perfection and that's because every time they let people used their pen, a portion of the holders chakra would be the ink of their pen and thus by using it they can create a perfect clone." Shikamaru explains.

"And you're point Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"The Miya clan specializes on wielding Katana weapon Naruto." Shikamaru informed.

And that concludes it. As Naruto is about to dash in a lightning speed going towards the inn where Hinata stayed, Gaara had hold him off with his sand.

"Naruto!, before you rush in, there's something you must know."

.

* * *

.

.

"Na-Naruto kun?" she was able to say his name a midst of the blood that came rushing out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry but no." Said the man pretending to be Naruto all this time. He transform back to his real face and kneel in front of Hinata as he pull his sword from her.

"I'm sorry about this Hinata, but this is a payback for what you did on turning down our clans proposal. I bare you no ill but I have to carry out this mission." He said.

Hinata couldn't hear what he had to say next, the last thing she saw was Kaoru's apologetic face and then darkness took over her.

Kaoru watched as Hinata slowly stop breathing.

"Its done." Kaoru said as he clean the blood from his sword.

A figure from the rock slowly emerges. A guy with an anbu mask came in

"You better hurry, we must not underestimate Naruto and the Kazekage." The mask man warn.

"I know that. " Kaoru agrees and took a tube to get some drop of the Hyuga's blood only to be greeted by a body of ink..

"What the?" It's a trap!" He shouted to warn the mask man behind him.

.

"Shannaroo!" scream a pink haired girl above him who suddenly appears,

Kaoru wont make it in time but luckily the mask man is able to grab Kaoru with his own special jutsu and had him survive the surprise attack.

The fist landed on the solid rock causing a portion of the valley to crack.

"Next time my fist will land in your skull." The pink haired girl said.

.

"This is a trap." The mask man says recognizing Sakura Haruno, the sanin student of Tsunade.

And as he would plan to take his escape a fist land on his stomach sending him flying to the next valley.

.

"Master!" Kaoru shouted seeing the mask man in pain as he crumbles on the rocks.

Kaoru know how bad will it get if they will get caught but he trusted his master so much that he went through the plan tonight.

"Aargghhhh!" Kaoru screamed as a hand that took his master down flew towards him next, holding him by the neck and crushed him on the rocks.

His vision went blurry as he look at the man who did all of this in a split seconds.

.

Naruto's eyes were full of his intent of killing people tonight. And number one on his list is Kaoru Miya.

He doesn't need to hear any explanation from them he is going to pulverize them.

Seeing the mask man who stood up after his punch Naruto went directly for another hit, leaving Kaoru Miya as he wanted to torture him later after he is done with this mysterious mask man who Naruto know is a strong foe. The mask man block his fist and kicks and could match his speed.

"Who are you!" Naruto demanded.

"Someone who will kill you!" the mask man laughed maniacally as he emits a black chakra from his body and an explosion follows.

.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she tries to rush to where Naruto is.

.

"That was closed." Naruto exclaim as he took off his Suna's cloak that's on his way from fighting and were halfly burned due to the chakra explosion.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Thanks though Gaara!" He look at Gaara whose sand had shielded him and the village from the possible rocks that might fall from the explosion.

"This guy. Who is he?" Gaara asked as he were floating mid air with his sand.

"I don't know but, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Be cautious Naruto, that guy can use his chakra as an explosion." Yamato warned who stood behind Naruto.

.

* * *

"Gaara of the sand and Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the ninja world." The mask man recognize the two ninja in front of him.

His hands covers half of his face as his mask were halfly destroyed due to Naruto's punch that hit him before he was able to release his explosive chakra.

"This is not the time for me to fight you two head on." He said with his hoarse voice as he tries his best to cover his exposed face.

"Don't worry! Its just me whose gonna beat you into a pulp!" Naruto exclaimed.

The mask man smiled before he disappear from the rock.

"Matte!" Naruto shouted but the mask man had disappears and he no longer could feel his presence.

.

* * *

.

Hinata look at the blue moon that's been shining tonight.

"Naruto-kun." She whisper as she can sense the tension far away from the valley where Naruto, Gaara, Sai and Sakura where.

She wanted to go and help but she had strict order from Yamato-sensei and Gaara to stay away from the battle, they even had Shikamaru's jutsu on her shadow to ensure she wont be going anywhere.

"You don't have to worry really Hinata." Shion commented as she stand beside her looking at the valley as well. "you forgot that your husband is the worlds hero. Any ninja who would go against him were digging on their own grave."

Hinata smiled at Shion. "Thank you Shion-san."

And a long silence ensued.

Neither one of them knows what to say next as they silently waited for what would happen.

"They have captured Kaoru Miya." Shikamaru informed Hinata and Shion as he receive a message from Sai's bird. "We will be interrogating him to know his real intention of targeting you Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head in response to Shikamaru's news as Shikamaru disperse his jutsu on Hinata.

"Thank you Shikamaru-san and to you as well Shion-san. If it weren't for you're vision I might be really be dead right now." She gratefully bowed in front of her.

"And Im…. Im… Im sorry for not telling you about me and Naruto. I feel bad about the promised you two made with each other. Trust me I want whats best for Naruto and you, and so I decided to keep it in secrecy from you.. I… i—"

"Hinata." Shion stopped Hinata and grin at her. "I knew that Naruto and you are married all this time."

"Eh? What?"

Shion let out a soft laugh.

"When I saw your death and saw Naruto stabbing you with a Katana, I thought back then that I would definitely save you from such fate. At first I thought you and Naruto were just friends but then when we meet Naruto here in Suna that I have started my suspicion that you guys have a deep relationship since I could see clearly how Naruto worries about you and the way he looks at you.''

"The way he looks at me?"

"Yeah.. like he always want to hold you and kissed your or something intimate like that." Shion sighed as she explain to the blushing Hinata.

"Come on Hinata! Don't you dare faint on me." She laughed.

"I always know Naruto would never harm you in anyway, but Im scared of the vision that I have so I confided with Shikamaru and Sai as well as the Kazekage last night in secrecy. When they told me that you and Naruto were married, I got more reasons to take you away from Naruto. I cant imagine you dying in the hands of the one you loved."

"Shion-san… All this time you were wanting to protect me?" Hinata asked feeling bad at how she ends up being protected by the person she is supposed to be protecting.

"I just returned the favor Hinata. You see, you're cousin Neji defeated Kusuna long time ago. I wasn't able to formally give my appreciation to Neji-san at that time, but Im always grateful to him for defeating that guy who killed Taruho. Taruho is a very kind friend and bodyguard to me. Despite my spoiled and selfish behavior back then, Taruho was always gentle and understanding till the day he died for protecting me.

Haruka is Taruho's brother you see and I took Haruka since he reminds me so much of him.

By protecting and saving you in my own liitle way I could return the favor, but his time its not just Neji but to Naruto as well, to all of those who loves you dearly Hinata."

"Shion-san" Hinata wipes the tears that forms on the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry about giving you troubles.''

"Troubles? You didn't give me that, you've given me inspiration instead. Because of your personality Hinata, I wished to live and find love, like the love Naruto is giving to you. He loves you, you know. You have to believe it."

Hinata's face reddened at Shion's last word. Did Naruto really loves her as how they describe it? Or was it evident all alone and she is stuck with her insecurities that she over looked everything.

.

* * *

.

Naruto grabbed the wounded Kaoru Miya by the collar.

"Tell me everything about that mask guy right now you Baka!"

Kaoru Miya just look at Naruto as if trying to recognize who he was and then he look around the place.

horror is written all over his face.

"Ahhhhh! Let me go! Don't hurt me! Ahhhhhh!" he screamed and squeal causing Naruto to let him go and be surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked Yamato who is also surprised with the way the Miya boy reacted. "Somethings not right."

"Please! Don't hurt me! I will give you what ever you want, money or jewelries name it all I can give it to you! Just please don't kill me!"

.

* * *

.

"It seems like Kaoru Miya had no knowledge about what just happen. Its like all his memories were taken away." Gaara informed Naruto as they let the Suna interrogation team do the task of questioning Kaoru Miya.

"A Yamanaka can interrogate him better by exploring his mind but as of now Naruto, I'm telling you. Kaoru Miya is like a puppet created by that anbu mask guy."

Naruto sighed. "Looks like ill be on a hunt for a mask guy then." Naruto declared.

"He is powerful Gaara and there is something familiar about him. His scent and his voice, but I could not remember where and when. Moreover his desire to attack and kill Hinata, what are their motives?"

"Perhaps it's Hinata-san's byakugan they were after all along." Yamato speaks out after he was done with sending a message to Kakashi about what just happen with them in Suna.

"I had a gut feeling Yamato-sensei that its more than that." Naruto said feeling unease.

"As for now Naruto, you need to rest. Ill see to it that all possible threat tonight will be long gone. All diplomats from the Miya clan are also been captured and taken into interrogation as we speak. If they don't have anything to do with what happen, they will be release but if they do then they will receive a Suna trial." Gaara promised.

.

* * *

.

"Ino will be called from Konoha to interrogate that Kaoru guy or something here in Suna." Sakura said as she narrates to both Hinata and Shion what just happen during the attack.

"I really cant believe that it was Kaoru I saw on my vision." Shion said as she took a sip on her tea. "He was cloning himself to look like Naruto to lure Hinata. Gladly that shadow guy and the pale blunt had thought of the idea of making a Hinata clone in exchange of the real one."

"Kaoru-san seem to be a good guy, I am so surprised that he is part of this sudden attack." Hinata really is surprised by the news.

"You dont have to be so kind Hinata-san, that Kaoru guy is an evil." Haruka joins in as he and the rest of Shion's guard where all awake the entire night guarding Shion. "I feel so bad that I wasn't able to give that guy a taste of my Katana."

"Shut it Haruka!" Shion said looking sarcastically at Haruka. "Stop acting cool. Hinata is married and stop flirting with her."

Haruka blushed at Shion's word. "Thats not it Shion-sama."

Sakura just raised her brow at Haruka while Hinata just understandingly smiled at him which had Haruka to blush even more.

.

"I don't get what really happen Sakura-san, I mean, if Kaoru had an intention to kill me, why not do it when I was dehydrated?" she wonders.

"We will soon find that all out once Ino would crack that man's skull." Sakura answered while raising her fist. "I was only holding myself from cracking his skull back then."

"Hey do you girl think that Shikamaru does have a gift like I have?" Shion suddenly asked.

"I mean he predicted that Kaoru would pose as Naruto and he would seek Hinata, lure her to the valley, so that's why he made all the action of having Sai to create a perfect clone of Hinata. He is good at it more than I do."

Both and Sakura smiled at Shion. "Shikamaru wont be called a genius for nothing Shion-san" Sakura giggled.

"And no he doesn't have a power like yours, he was just a good tactician that's why he could tell what would the enemies move will be. So hard to explain how that man's brain work but he really is good at what he does."

"Ohhh sugoi, he is amazing then." Shion complimented. "Oh! Naruto is here." She said as she saw Naruto and Sai from the Inn's gate, more like informing Hinata that Naruto had return.

.

* * *

In reflex, Hinata runs towards Naruto to check him up.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked while her eyes roams around Naruto's feature trying to see if he had any bruises or wounds, gladly he doesn't have any.

Hinata smiled at that realization when all of a sudden, Naruto's arms envelope her into a tight embrace. She was caught off guard and blushed madly as he tighten his arms around her, one on her waist and the other one on the back of her head. She didn't know what to do, would she wrap her hands around him as well?

"Naruto-kun?"

And he tighten his embrace more than before, its like he wanted to squish Hinata, no! he wanted to feel Hinata after so many days of trying to control his self to do that.

Hinata could feel Naruto's breathing on her neck that sends chills to her.

Naruto this close had made her heart beats so crazy, she's sure that at this state Naruto could hear her heart out loud.

"Thanks goodness, It was Sai's clone that Kaoru stabbed back then." Naruto softly say while still hugging Hinata.

"Cause I don't know what Ill do if that were really you." Naruto sighed and he kissed Hinata's neck so lovingly.

"Naruto-kun." His name slip on her mouth as she blushed at Naruto's sudden show of affection.

And then Naruto went to kiss her neck again. "You're mine Hinata." He said that sends heat on Hinata's body as Hinata involuntarily touched Naruto's face with her right hand and her left wrap around his shoulder.

"Get a room you two."

.

And the intimate moment had crushed hearing the comment they receive from Sakura, who thought how stupid Naruto was but at the same time she's happy seeing the two lovers together.

Sai who were holding a sketchpad and draws the two together

and Shion who clapped her hands as well as some of Shion's bodyguard who were present all along and were giving them cat calls.

Hinata covers her face, embarrassed by forgetting that they were surrounded with friends and let Naruto be intimate to her for the first time.

Naruto on the other hand seem not affected with the moment, more like he is mad at being disrupted.

"Geez, you guys could just leave yah know." Naruto retorted back earning him a smack on the head from Sakura.

"Baka! This isn't your honeymoon place!" Sakura shouted.

"Im sorry Sakura-san, Minna" Hinata who is still red was able to give a bow towards her friends.

"Nah its not a problem Hinata, glad this idiot had finally made a move on it. Tell you what this idiot has been so depressed back in Konoha since you left, he even threaten Kakashi sensei to send him here in Suna so he can see you right away or else hell burn all Kakashi-sensei's precious Icha Icha Paradise."

"Eh?" Hinata look at Naruto. "Did you threaten the Hokage Naruto kun?"

"You really don't have to say that Sakura." Naruto scolded Sakura and then look at Hinata blushing. "He is slacking off because of those books so I guess it should be right." Naruto defended.

"Well seems like Naruto is having a fun of threatening people, since he also threatens me and Shikamaru before leaving konoha back then." Sai joins in the conversation as he smile widely. "I wonder if I could threaten Naruto with the dickless painting of himself that I draw before."

Naruto rushed towards Sai.

"Don't you dare Sai, I'm completely not a dickless you idiot" he warn.

"Well for me you're a dickless unless Hinata-san would prove me wrong." Sai said causing Hinata to almost faint.

As Sakura find her team mates a nuisance that she both give them a what she called a sandwich punch.

.

" Shanaroo!" and she knock them down. "Both of you are baka! You should not talk something like that when there are ladies around!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata laughed at the scene. Though she really don't like to see Sakura throw punches but she know that Sakura would never seriously hurt her friends.

Hinata looks at Shion who were laughing at the same time like her.

"Shion-san." Hinata calls out to her. She have to tell her this.

"about the promise you have with Naruto." She started. "Im sorry but I .. I wont let that happen."

And she bow to her while closing her eyes. She's selfish and shell tell herself that over and over again, but she had decided to never give up her feelings for Naruto.

A decision she know Neji would support her.

"Its alright Hinata, if its you its fine." Shion smile causing Haruka who is near her proud of his priestess.

"Thank you Shion-san"

"promise? What promise?" Naruto asked curiously as he rubbed his head after receiving a fist from Sakura.

"Ahmmm.." Hinata look at Shion, not wanting to be the one to say the word. Moreover she's scared of telling Naruto.

"Its nothing Naruto." Shion said. " That promise isn't important anymore."

"I still don't know what promise you're referring to Shion." Naruto said. "Ohhh! Is it the promise that I told you ill teach you good jutsu?"

Shion eyes went sad as Naruto seems not to remember that promise he had. Shion stood up and is about to leave saying that shell get ready with her morning rituals.

Hinata feels bad for Shion. She is so kind to her and she wants to return the favor. "Naruto-kun, you made a promised to Shion before that is so important. You have to remember it." Hinata pleads making Naruto think harder and Shion to stopped from leaving to wait for Naruto to remembers it.

"Hmmmmm… I got nothing." He said.

Shion smile and let out a soft sigh. At least she should act like she's aint in pain about this and so she went straight to Naruto and punch him as hard as she can. Unlike Sakura though her punch were like nothing.

"You Baka! You promised me to be the father of my child." Shion exclaimed causing all his guards mouth to hang open at that and Sakura and Sai to sweat drop.

"Ehhhhh?!" Naruto exclaim… "you mean you're pregnant now?! Wheres the dad? And why would I ask to be the father ttebayo?!"

Shion and Hinata were dumbfounded with Naruto's reaction. But later on Shion had understood something and she smiled. "I was kidding you baka! Chill out."

"Ohh you were?" Naruto asked and laugh.

"Woooohhh! I got nervous all of a sudden. I mean I want to have a child or moreover a dozen children and be a father soon so which mean me and Hinata would have to work hard." Naruto bluntly said causing Hinata to lost her consciousness as Naruto caught her falling figure. "Oi Hinata?"

Shion laughed at the scene.

.

"That promise?" Sai look at Sakura.

"It was only a misunderstanding. Shion had Naruto promised to help her pass the power of the priestess to the next generation, and Naruto thought that Shion wants protection so he promised her that."

.

.

* * *

.

"Consider yourself lucky that you are still breathing"

Kaoru Miya eyed the blonde girl in front of him as he is brought through interrogation. This blonde girl is actually pretty.

"Yah know..you might hear this from someone already but you're kinda like a Goddess." He said.

The blonde woman just raised her brow at him. "Yah I don't get that a lot, especially that I do have a boyfriend who is so blunt. Anyway, I would love to see what's inside your head so bear with it.".

* * *

.

Sai waited patiently for Ino to be done with her interrogation, When a loud thud was heard inside followed by a screaming Ino.

"Ino!" Sai calls out as he went inside the interrogation room.

All of the other Suna ninja surrounds her trying to calm her down.

"Call Sakura now!" Sai ordered a Konoha ninja who is Ino's escort to Suna. "Ino?" and Ino stopped screaming and she lost consciousness.

Sai carried Ino out of the interrogation room as he took another glance at Kaoru Miya who seems comfortable on his seat smirking at him.

.

.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Nah just kidding!

More chapters to come..

Chapter 8 will be posted 4 days from now so please stay tuned.

And ohh.. heres a little spoiler from chapter 8.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Naruto calls out as he enter their living room. "Hinata?" he calls out for his wife.

Seems like she's not at home yet. He forgot that she asked to visit her father today perhaps he should have went straight into his father in law's house then.

And then a sound of the front door opening had him excited. She's home!

"Welcome back!" He greeted at her only to be surprised by her running towards him and greet him in a tight embrace. She is crying.

"Hinata what is it?" he asked worriedly hearing her soft sobs.

Instead of answering him Hinata sealed his lips with hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey folks Admin FUJI here..

Sorry if I am late for posting this. Ive been busy at work and when i arrived home i end up sleeping instead of thinking for a good chapter. just today i have my day off and so i was able to type a new chapter. ive been working with this for like 4 hours and editing for like i dont know half an hour i guess. if i overlooked some grammar please bear with it. Im actually beat up but the hyped for typing this story had me energized.

Thanks for magicofantasy who send me a PM asking what happen on my update. this chapter is actually dedicated for her she inspired me for it since this is her request.

and to you guys who followed and like my stories thank you! thank you! This chapter is for ALL of YOU as well. Hope you'll enjoy it since this is the longest chapter i ever typed.

* * *

.

.

Chapter 8: He is in love with you Believe it!

.

.

"Welcome back Shion-sama." Izami greeted and bowed as Shion slowly emerges from the carriage.

"Its nice to be back Izami-san." Shion smiled and breathe in the breeze she misses so much. "Haruka?"

"Yes, Shion-sama?"

"I'm going to pray for Taruho today." She started as she walks into the temple. "I want you to pray together with me."

"Eh? Really?" Haruka smiled cheerfully as he follows Shion.

Shion smiled to herself hearing how cheerful Haruka is.

"It's the least I can do for you and Taruho." She added.

"Thank you Shion-sama." He gratefully bowed at her.

"By the way Shion-sama, Naruto and the others have already left."

Shion stopped on her trance.

"Yeah, cause I told them I hate bidding them goodbyes so they should have a silent retreat." She said with an unwavering smile on her face.

She will be a liar if she would say that she didn't feel hurt about Naruto's dumb promises. She is still fond of that blonde idiot and forever he will occupy the biggest part of her heart.

She love both Naruto and Hinata thus , the pain she is feeling diminished when she saw how happy, compatible and so in love Naruto and Hinata were for each other. Though Shion somehow felt Hinata is still holding back. She wanted to ask Hinata what is pulling her from expressing her feelings more openly to Naruto. But she decided to just let Hinata resolve that by herself. After all Naruto, as how he is now with Hinata would sure to settle whatever it is Hinata is feeling that holds her back.

Oh well she guess she can pray for them as well.

For almost 2 months of being with them, from the days they spend time traveling to Suna and now traveling back to the land of Demons, Shion would extremely miss their company.

.

* * *

.

.

"Finally, were home." Shikamaru breathe in as they set their foot on Konoha's gate.

"Were home now Hinata." Naruto exclaimed to his wife as they are standing beside each other.

"Hai!"

"I cant wait for you to cook at home Hinata! You promised me that ttebayo!." Naruto scream as he tap his foot altogether, like a child excited for his mom to buy him a toy in a toy store.

"I know Naruto-kun, you don't have to scream it out." Hinata laughed at her husband's childhood antics

"We still have to report to the Hokage." Shikamaru reminded the couple.

"Yah we know that ttebayo." Naruto retorted. "that's why we better hurry Shikamaru so we can get home and rest."

"Its not like you to be tired and wanted rest Naruto." Shikamaru pointed it out. Knowing Naruto only wants for Hinata to rest since shes been in this mission for almost 2 months now.

"Well how could you understand me Shikamaru, when you don't have a beautiful wife to take care of?" Naruto said closing his eyes and tries to intimidate Shikamaru. "If only you could have asked Gaara back in Suna of his blessing for you and Temari then you could have felt what I am feeling now."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, not wanting to react on what Naruto had said, but a blush on his face is something he cannot hide.

.

.

* * *

.

"That is all for our report Hokage-sama." Shikamaru bowed to Kakashi as he, Hinata and Naruto went to report about the escort mission of the priestess.

"Thank you all for your hard work. I have read Yamato's report about what happen back then in Suna and I'm really relieved to see you all well Hinata."

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed politely.

" I gotta say my gut always ends up right by sending Naruto to Suna on time."

"Geez Kakashi-sensei, you werent supposed to send me early if not for me that keeps begging you for it." Naruto reprimand his sensei that Kakashi chose to neglect and not minding what the blonde had just said.

"You've been gone for some quite time you all deserve to rest. You're dismiss." Kakashi ordered and eyed the three to the door but they didn't budged.

Their eyes were full of questions and Kakashi knew they wont leave unless he will tell them.

"I know you are all worried about Ino Yamanaka" He started.

Hinata's eyes forms tears in as she recalls what happen to Ino during her interrogation with Kaoru Miya.

Sakura said Ino is Brain Dead, and such Sakura, Yamato and Sai returned to Konoha earlier than plan to bring Ino back home as ordered by Kakashi.

So Naruto tag along with them in escorting the priestess back to the land of Demons in replacement of Sai.

" She is taken care of by her clan and Sai is there as well."

The trio all shut their heads up. "Ino is alright then?" Shikamaru asked. Concern for his teammate is evident on his face.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "I ordered for her immediate return even on her state since her clan had asked for it. They have a suspicion that Ino had her own brain cells to shut down and they were right."

"Eh? Why would Ino do that Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Yamanaka clan had a special jutsu that they all learned since they started leading the interrogation team way back years ago. To prevent enemies from reading whats in your mind, the Yamanaka had created a jutsu where they could shut their brain which had their memories on it, preventing any enemies from gathering information through them. As a result they will be in a state of comma for no one knows when. Only the one who sealed their own brain would be able to unsealed it."

"Which mean that only Ino can decide whether to wake up or remain asleep for how long." Shikamaru commented. "She will be fine." Shikamaru told Hinata and Naruto. "I know Ino, she's stubborn and a nuisance alright, but she knows what she is doing that wont harm her or anyone. If she chose to release such jutsu on her it means that she had a good reason for doing it so."

"And that reason lies on that bastard Kaoru Miya." Naruto added. "I should have kicked that guys ass—"

"You already had Naruto." Kakashi commented. "Gaara will make sure that whatever it is that Kaoru guy is keeping to himself will soon be out in the open. For now, you three needed to rest, There are no visitors allowed for Ino Yamanaka at this hour so don't think of visiting her yet."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Its been days since I had a good bath." Shikamaru commented as they went out from the Hokage office. "I'm heading off to the public bath, and you two?"

"I guess me and Hinata should grab something to bite before going home since she cant seem to cook now cause its late and were all tired." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Yah, Ramen I know." Shikamaru sighed knowing the blonde he would go nowhere else aside from Ichiraku. "See you guys around" He said and goes off to another direction.

"Yah, See yah!" Naruto waved at him. He then looked at his wife who is trailing behind him.

"hey Hinata, lets have Ramen at Ichiraku before going back ho- '' he stopped and observes Hinata's state who seems not listening to him.

.

* * *

Its not good to blame herself, she knows that, but somehow she felt like halfly responsible for what happen to Ino.

Ino tries to search for an answer as to why she become a target on this mysterious enemies that they encountered in Suna.

And for that Ino is in a dilemma. Not just Ino, she's sure that all the Yamanaka clan are saddened for what happen as well as Sai. If only there is something that she could do.

Hinata closed her eyes as she can smell Naruto's scent. She can feel his arms around her, embracing her and trying to comfort her.

"Don't blame yourself Hime." Naruto softly whisper on her ear causing Hinata to blush on his endearment to her. "None of it is your fault."

Hinata hugs him back as she let go of her tears.

"And I'm sure Ino wont be happy if you blame yourself to it." He said and let go of the hug. "Tell you what we will visit Ino first thing in the morning kay?" Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata nodded her head as Naruto wipes away the tears on her cheeks.

"But for now lets head on to Ichiraku cause I'm starving." And he flashed his famous grin at her causing Hinata to smile.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Were home!" Naruto exclaimed, opening the door of their house for her to come inside first.

Hinata smiled at how she missed being home. This house has been her comfort zone when she felt depressed about their marriage.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ive been away for almost 2 months and you for a month. How come the entire house looks like its been cleaned recently?" She asked looking at all the furniture which are dustless.

"Ohh about that." Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment as he placed their bag on the sofa.

"You see I left a couple of my clones here. Each day one of my clone would clean the entire place and if its exhausted and out of chakra the other clone that's been left meditating would do the task."

"Sugoi." Hinata mouthed. Despite knowing how powerful Naruto is but still shes awed at what he can do.

"Gladly you left enough clones till we return." She said and went to sit on the sofa where Naruto had placed their bag so she can start unpacking them.

"I anticipated it." Naruto proudly say as he watched Hinata unpacked. And then a long silence ensued.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata can see Naruto standing still at the corner of her eyes, watching her unpack.

Its like he wanted to say something or yet do something but he is uncomfortable to do so.

She stopped unpacking and looks at him and her heart beats so fast as she can clearly see in his eyes something she never sees before.

Desire and …...

Her blood went into her face as she can feel her cheeks heating up.

Naruto took notice of it and he too blushed and avoids eye contact.

"I—Im going to take a bath." Naruto stammered and hurriedly went upstairs on their bedroom.

Hearing the door of their room closed, Hinata started breathing again.

Did she just felt Naruto's intense desire to consummate their marriage? She can read and feel the message in his eyes. It was full of his desire for her.

Now thinking about it. Since Naruto had been so affectionate towards her back in Suna, they haven't got a chance to really be together like alone with each other since they were always surrounded by their comrades and now they are all by their selves.

What should she do?

She will be lying if shell say she haven't been fantasizing about such thing.

She desire him as well but she wanted that if they would decide to do it, that they would do it for love and not for the same reason behind their marriage.

.

.

* * *

.

Naruto let the cold water runs all over his body as he is trying to cool down the heat and the desire that his body wanted.

He is ashamed as what would Hinata might think of him looking at her like that. He is lusting at his own wife and he wasn't able to control it this time. For how many times did he tries to control himself and he almost let it out tonight.

Hinata doesn't have to wear skimpy clothing and make up like other females do to catch a guys attention. His Hinata don't have to exert an effort to it.

Cause by just looking at the way she moves her hands, the way she blinks her eyes, the way she breathes, the way her lips curve into a small smile and the way she moves her body in slight movement always turns him on.

That what he always felt and he is always been successful for not showing or making it obvious towards her. He doesn't want Hinata to think that he is a pervert so he always keeps in control.

But this time something is different. Looking at his wife tonight sitting there in the sofa and unpacking their things, damn! Why does she have to be so beautiful in all things she do.

He wanted her and he loved her so much that he want nothing more but to make her feel how much he really loved her. He knows Hinata loved him as well but something has been holding her by showing it to him. Somehow he was thinking perhaps he wasn't doing everything to make her feel how much he loved her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata comfortably holds on to her pillow as she wanted to have another extra sleep, but the smell of a burning food followed by a little cursing words had prevented her from doing so.

She decided to rise and see to it what Naruto has been doing. Is he trying to destroy their kitchen?

"Naruto-kun?" She called as she went to the kitchen.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he comically tries to stop her from getting inside the kitchen.

"what happen?"

"Nothing! Its nothing!why don't you go back to bed and have some extra sleep ttebayo!." Naruto suggested as he tries to block Hinata's view.

"Did you try to cook for yourself?" She asked taking a glimpse of what has been burning on the stove despite Naruto's effort of blocking her view.

"well I-!"

Hinata look at Naruto's saddened face. He got flour and some egg on his face.

She let out a soft giggle as she lead Naruto to sit down on the chair. She took a towel and wipes the sticky egg and the flour on his face.

"You should woke me up if you're hungry Naruto-kun." She said smiling at her silly husband as she still wiping away the dirt on his face gently.

"Why should I? When I am cooking for you ttebayo!" he said sadly.

Hinata look at Naruto. His looking at the door trying to avoid her.

" I thought its an easy task seeing you before doing it, but hell it's even more difficult than making a new jutsu." He commented as he pout his lips.

Hinata laughed at Naruto's words.

"You don't have to laugh Hinata, I'm getting embarrassed ttebayo!" He said pouting his lips even more.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to embarrassed you" she said while still laughing and giggling. "its just that I found it cute how you almost had a flour on your entire face."

Naruto eyed Hinata. "you know whats even cuter?" he asked.

Hinata stopped laughing and looked at him. "Nani?"

And Naruto in a flash had Hinata's faced covered with flour.

"There! Now were even" He said laughing at her only to be stopped seeing Hinata's wide eyed expression looking at him trying to control herself from crying.

"Oi Hinata? I was only joking around I didn-"

and an egg crack on his forehead as Hinata slam it on his head.

"Got you!" she said laughing and as Naruto took hold of another flour, Hinata sprint away, running towards the living room as Naruto take chase of her.

.

.

* * *

.

"Heres for Naruto and for you Hinata-san" Old man Teuchi said as he placed their order.

"Thanks old man." Naruto grin as he digs in for his ramen.

"Thank you." Hinata politely says.

"Its cute how you two end up eating ramen because you wasted dozens of eggs and kilos of flour chasing each other.'' Ayame commented knowing the story from Naruto, who is happy to tell how they end up messing around their house, having them to clean up their mess afterwards and miss eating their breakfast.

"I wished I can have a husband who would do something cute as that for me." Ayame said dreamily.

"You could if you'll marry Yamato-sensei." Naruto said in between eating his ramen.

Ayame blushed at Naruto's comment.

"Yamato Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Ayame had a crush on Yamato-sensei"

"Stop it Naruto!" Ayame exclaimed as other costumers look at the commotion they are making. "Why do you keep saying that I have a crush on him when its not true?"

"Eh? But you're blushing every time Yamato sensei is around and you keep on looking at him like you're dreaming." Naruto pointed out not bothering to keep his tune low, resulting for old man Teuchi to laugh.

"Ohhh you mean like the way you look at Hinata?" Ayame get back at him. Wanting to see how Naruto would stammered like he usually does when Hinata would be their topic before.

"Yap, like the way I look at my wife so you could not hide that from me Ayame-nee"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words.

"See Hinata, this husband of yours has been gone through a level of depression when you're gone. That one day…"

Ayame said while Naruto waves his hand at her signaling her not to say a word.

"One day he asked father to name one of our new ramen as Hinata-hime. Actually what he is eating right now is the special Hinata-hime ramen. That's what he ordered every single day."

"Stop that Ayame nee ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata looked at Naruto's flushed face and then to his ramen. He is eating Hinata-hime Ramen.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up.

"Its like he is eating you instead of the ramen right?." Ayame winked causing for the couple to blushed even harder.

"Ayame-nee ttebayo!"

.

.

* * *

.

"Hinata!"

Tenten exclaimed as she went straight to hug Hinata.

"Tenten-san. How are you?"

"Just got back from a mission." She said and gently punch Naruto on the shoulder. "You're getting taller again Naruto." She commented.

"I am?"

"Yeah and somehow you make us look like dwarves now.'' She said earning a laugh at Hinata.

Its true Naruto who was supposed to be the shortest among the konoha 11 turns to be the tallest now.

"Where are you two headed?"

"Were going to visit Ino-san. Hopefully visitors are allowed this time." Hinata answered.

"Yeah, Ive heard about what happen to Ino. After I'll report to the Hokage about my mission then ill go straight to visit Ino as well."

"Okay see you later Tenten-san."

.

"Tenten seems to be alright now." Naruto commented seeing Tenten off to the Hokage tower.

Hinata sighed. "Yeah. And somehow I'm happy that she finally learn to let go." She said remembering how depressed Tenten was after the war having lost Neji.

Tenten, had never gotten the chance to tell Neji of her feelings and Hinata knows that Neji had the same feeling towards his team mate, but at that time the world is in chaos. Perhaps if Neji is still alive then he and Tenten might be a married couple and having kids this time.

She look at Naruto, what if back then, it was her and not Neji who had died? If it was then, Naruto perhaps would be married to-

And a gentle touch from Naruto had her stop from thinking what would have happen IF.

"Hinata. Its you who should let go." He said as if reading whats in her mind.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Please stop thinking that its you who should have die back then, cause its like you're killing me a 100 times than Madara and Kaguya could do." He said sadly. "Its time we let it go Hinata."

* * *

 _Ill always be in your heart as you are in mine.  
_

Those are Neji's words to her.

She bit her lower lip and smiled at Naruto. That's right she have to let it go and have to accept that it did happen. Letting go doesn't mean shell forget about Neji, but it means moving forward and fight for what Neji had died for.

If Neji and Tenten didn't have the chance to sealed their feelings then perhaps she and Naruto might for their honor.

She's been telling herself about that for years but now she had it internalize within her. Like Tenten she should let it go. The doubts and the Ifs within her on that unfaithful day.

She smiles at Naruto, a grateful and lovingly smile she always had for him. "Thank you" she softly say as she holds Naruto's hands that caressed her face.

"Hinata." Naruto calls her softly. "I wont let you go." He said looking at her seriously.

"Na-Naruto-kun." She whisper and holds her breathe as Naruto slowly went down to kiss her.

The kiss was chaste and gentle as if Naruto is afraid that she might push him away. Luckily no one is there to see them doing it.

Naruto pulled her even closer and Hinata lost it.

She opens her mouth inviting Naruto to explore her mouth as she wrap her arms around his neck.

She almost let out a moan when she felt Naruto's tongue when…

"Ohh there you two are!"

They immediately broke apart as Sakura rushed towards them.

Naruto cursed inwardly of the bad timing while Hinata is flushed about what just happen.

She and Naruto had shared their first real kiss and it is embarrassing that they did it in a public place where a friend of theirs had caught them. Or so it seems.

"Ive been looking everywhere for you guys, Kakashi-sensei said that-" and Sakura stopped, observing the couple.

She blushed when she understand what she just interrupts. She was running looking for them for hours and thus when she saw them she exclaimed and didn't took notice of what her friends were doing. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two when you're being intimate!"

"Its okay Sakura-san!" Hinata exclaimed as well. Somehow hearing someone says they were doing intimate things embarrassed her even more. "Me and Naruto we were just-just-just-'' and she cover her mouth with her hands as she couldn't find the right word to describe what they were doing.

"I'm sorry really. Please don't be mad Naruto." Sakura laughed a little and feeling bad at the same time, looking at the not so happy face of Naruto.

"Ill make it up to you guys somehow I promise. But anyway Kakashi sensei had asked me to bring you two to where Ino is. He said that perhaps there is something good would happen if you two would see Ino now. That's just a hunch but somehow it always ends up right."

"We are on our way to Ino actually." Naruto said as he took hold of Hinata's hand and walk beside Sakura.

"Yeah before I caught you guys kis-"

"Sakura!" Both Naruto and Hinata exclaimed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ino-san." Hinata softly whisper as she went near towards Ino's almost lifeless body in the hospital bed.

"Glad you two came back safely." Sai said as he just exchange the flowers that were on the table besides Ino's bed.

"She likes flowers so much that's why I have to make sure that when she woke up she the first thing shell see are the nicest flowers that she loves the most."

Naruto and Hinata smiled sadly at Sai. Somehow they feel bad for him.

Naruto doesn't want to feel what Sai has been going through. Looking at the one he love lying on the hospital bed and wont know when she would wake up.

Naruto tightens her hold on Hinata's hand protectively which made Hinata to look at him. He then look at Ino and somehow he just knew. Why didn't he thought about this before back in Suna.

"Sai! I want you to call any members from the Yamanaka clan. Have Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei here as well as Sakura."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Ill explain later." He said.

.

.

* * *

.

"Would that really be possible Naruto?" Sakura asked as they were all gathered around in a secured room of the Hokage Tower as her medical teams carries Ino's body out from the hospital and into the room.

"Yes. If the Yamanaka can open even a tiny entry for me towards Ino's mind then I can get inside Ino's brain and save her. She's unable to return since she lacks chakra from shutting her brain down during her interrogation with Kaoru." He explains. "|I can use Kurama's massive chakra from the inside."

"but if you fail Naruto-san you'll be trapped inside Ino's mind" one of the Yamanaka speaks up. "we have tried a case like this before.

Kenji Yamanaka had shut his brain down when he was captured by the enemy, when we retrieved him we were hoping for him to wake up soon but it went a year for him, but he still didn't came back, so his father and other clans had thought of the same open Kenji's mind and had his sister to awaken him from entering his mind. However his sister was trapped as well and both of them died as they somehow stopped breathing. That's why we never open this idea to the Hokage when Ino was brought back since we cant afford to sacrifice another clan member."

"That's why I'm volunteering myself ttebayo! All you guys have to do is to open a space for me that I can get through. I promised that Ill returned safely into my body and bring back Ino." He said with a full determination on his eyes.

"Naruto." Kakashi who is standing beside Yamato all this time had finally speak. "Are you sure that you can get back safely?''

"Hai!"

"And you can save Ino?"

"Hai!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kakashi commented and ordered Yamato, Sakura and the Yamanaka clan to get ready.

"Hokage-san, are you sure about this." The head Yamanaka asked. "I cant afford to lost anyone." He said.

"you lost your son and daughter before Tiro-san, but that its because you didn't have Naruto Uzumaki at that time." Kakashi explains as Naruto and the others were surprised that it was his son and daughter that he was talking about.

"But right now Im telling you Tiro-san , Naruto Uzumaki can save your niece. One thing you should have known by now that this future Hokage of ours never gives up. Just have faith on him."

.

* * *

" _Hey? Kurama? Hope youre ready."_

" _che! Ive always been…"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Naruto can only see fields of flowers everywhere. So this is what insides Ino's brain. This is what she had created in her brain.

"I was surprised, I though I will be seeing something perverted since this is Ino's mind, She's been telling perverted stuff to all the girls before including Hinata."

 _Che! At least she's been true to herself. Unlike you whose been a coward eversince you got married. Youre also a pervert don't forget._

"As if youre helping me out! You always end up shutting me down cause you want to sleep. Youre being lazy really."

 _I just don't want to pry on your perverted thoughts everytime you eyed your mate. Why don't you just get on with it. Youre such a coward._

"Well you don't have a mate Kurama so you don't understand what Ive been going through."

 _Well if I have a mate I wont treat her like you do.. I'll make love to her day and night._

"Youre giving me goosebumps Kurama thinking you could do that ttebayo."

 _Well, I aint no-_

"shhhhh" Naruto stopped Kurama from talking as he sense a little chakra. "Ino!" He shouted seeing a sleeping figure on the fields of flowers.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Its been half an hour since Naruto and the others were inside that sealed room by which she and Sai had been asked by kakashi along with some anbu to guard the passageway.

Hinata looks at Sai as he has been so quiet all the time and despite him being famous for not having any emotion before, Hinata can see a Sai who is afraid of losing his entire world. Hinata holds Sai's hands trying to comfort him.

"Everything will be fine Sai-san. Naruto-kun made a promise to you."

"Thank you Hinata-san. I know Naruto maybe a dickless but he always hold on to his promise when his friends are in the line. However, I cant stop from shaking. Is this what they say about being afraid to lose someone you care and loved the most. Ive lost my brother before and I have a terrifying experience about that and so this time thinking Ill be losing Ino as well had me so scared and so afraid. But I have to hold on to Naruto's promise no matter what."

Hinata let out an understanding smile.

"Sai! Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed as she went out the door with a little commotion inside as they can hear some noises.

"Sakura!What is it?!"

"Ino and Naruto- they—they— ''and tears rolled down on her cheeks.

.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto"

"Naruto-san."

He could hear them. He could hear them calling his name.

.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hearing her voice had Naruto opens his eyes and he was greeted by a happy Hinata whose been exclaiming his name all over again.

He is still on his meditating position when Hinata hugged him causing for him to fall on his back.

"Itai!" He softly say while he could hear Hinata still calling his name happily. He hugs her back .

"You did it! Ino is awake!" Hinata happily says as she keeps on hugging Naruto.

Naruto looked at the Yamanaka clan who seems to be celebrating and Ino Yamanaka who is hugging with Sai.

.

"You did great Naruto."

Kakashi congratulated him as he and Hinata gets up together.

"We will start interviewing Ino when she's well. Right now she have to have a good rest." Sakura informs as her medical team carries Ino again to bring her back to the hospital. "Are you okay Naruto?"

"yah. Im fine ttebayo!"

"Naruto, there's something you and I have to talk. So come into my office. The Kazekage will be there any minute from now and you're presence is expected on that meeting." Kakashi said and went outside following the rest of the Yamanaka clan members.

.

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you're okay going all by yourself to your fathers house?" Naruto asked for the tenth time already.

"Of course. " she smiled and pushed Naruto gently towards the Hokage's office door. "Now get inside Naruto-kun, Gaara is there already."

"Okay okay." Naruto said.

She laughed at his silly antics, shes been pushing him towards the door for like a dozen of times and Naruto would come back to her and asked her if shes okay to go to the Hyuga by herself or if she's hungry since they haven't got lunch and only breakfast today,

"Ill see you later in the house." He said and then finally went inside the Hokage's office.

"Finally." Hinata giggled and went on her way towards the Hyuga residence.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko exclaimed seeing her from the main gate of the Hyuga estate.

"Ko" She smiled happily seeing her most trusted personal guard whose been there for her all throughout.

"Its nice seeing you again Hinata-sama."

"Thank You Ko. Its nice seeing you as well. Thank you for taking good care of father and Hanabi for me."

"You're always welcome Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama isn't around but Hiashi sama is in the dojo."

"Thank you Ko. Ill go and see father right away."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Two months has it. You must be very tired after such a long mission and you even bother yourself from coming here." Hiashi said as he and Hinata were sitting outside the dojo drinking a cup of tea while watching the sunset.

"Its okay Father, Visiting you and Hanabi has never been a bother to me." She said. "Although I wasn't able to see Hanabi today."

"You're sister has always been away recently. Shes been off to some places with someone."

"Really? Who?" she asked surprisingly.

"With that young man who calls your husband as brother. The grandson of the late third Hokage."

"Konohamaru?" she asked in surprise. "Since when?"

"Hmmmm..after you and Naruto's wedding, those two are inseparable. Though they said they are just friends hanging around and train together but I see more than that without my byakugan." He said laughing. "Just like how I see you so in love with Naruto."

Hinata blushed at his fathers words. "tou-sama."

"But I gotta say that my daughters are really something special, for them to attract those who have the genes of Hokage's." Hiashi said proudly and took another sip on his tea.

"Hows you and Naruto by the way? He didn't came here with you."

"He was having an important meeting with the Hokage and the Kazekage tou-sama although he wanted to come here as well." She said and poured another tea on her father's cup.

"hmmmm.. he is busy then. Well you have to prepare yourself then Hinata. You are married to the future Hokage and once Naruto will be the Hokage he will be a lot more busier than he is now. You will be the lady figure of the Hokage and thus you'll have to understand what he does and be there for him, Don't forget that."

Hinata look at her father and then to the orange sky. How could she forget that when everyday she always reminds herself that she and Naruto were married for this political advances of both Hyuga and Uzumaki.

Naruto's word towards her father always echoed in her ears.

 _I agreed on the proposal because Kakashi-sensei asked me too. Marryinga Hyuga would help me in my political status and it will be an advancement._

* * *

"Any news about mini version of you and Naruto?"

Hiashi's question had Hinata drop her tea on the ground.

"That reaction had told me you and Naruto haven't comsummate your marriage?" Hiashi commented. "Why?"

"tou-sama.. its just that…" She cant tell him a good reason. He wont understand if shell say that she want Naruto and her to do it for love. Because they love each other and not the same excuse as the reason behind their marriage.

Hiashi observe her daughter and as if knowing and reading whats in her mind he decided to set things right for her by telling her something Naruto said to him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tadaima!" Naruto calls out as he enter their living room. "Hinata?" he calls out for his wife.

Seems like she's not at home yet. He forgot that she asked to visit her father today perhaps he should have went straight into his father in law's house then.

And then a sound of the front door opening had him excited. She's home!

"Welcome back!" He greeted at her only to be surprised by her running towards him and greet him in a tight embrace. She is crying.

"Hinata what is it?" he asked worriedly hearing her soft sobs.

Instead of answering him Hinata sealed his lips with hers.

* * *

 _"Naruto loves you Hinata, I can see it in his eyes."_

her father said after telling her what Naruto had told her father when asked about why he wanted to marry her. Hinata heard words from her father that she havent got the chance to hear since at that time she remembers running away after hearing Naruto say that their marriage would be a political advances for him.

 _"And when you were away Naruto did something in this household. He is not a Hokage yet but he was able to convince most of the elders to abolished the cage bird seal. He received 18 votes out of 23. The cage bird seal is gone now Hinata, and Naruto did what he had promised._

 _And about your marriage to him. Do you think that Naruto is the type to marry someone because of politics?_

 _Its funny but I think you and him both thinking the same thing. You both love each other and as such by loving each other you two decided to respect one another by holding yourselves to the ground. Thinking that one doesn't love the other._

 _Hinata if you think Naruto didn't love you, then perhaps he is thinking the same thing. You two are idiots that's what I can say on this matter. Think about it. He is in love with you, Believe it!  
_

 _._

* * *

And she did. She did think hard. All the thing he had done, his actions, his eyes, his lips, everything says it all.

She was just being a coward from telling him again that she loves him. Perhaps Naruto is thinking that she isn't in love with him anymore.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

"for what?" Naruto asked while still holding Hinata after the surprise kiss he received.

"I… I… for thinking something really stupid." She cried. "I heard you with father that day." She started. "He asked you about why you're marrying me and I only heard half of it." She confessed. "I thought you're marrying me for your image as the future Hokage and for any political advances that it could bring."

"What?" He was surprised.

"Hinata were you thinking about that this entire time?"

She nodded.

And so he understand the reason why she is so distant with him, now he knows whats been bothering with her.

He let out a sighed and smiled at her.

"Well, its my fault too. I should have told you sooner something I really wanted to say." He said looking at his crying wife lovingly.

"Hinata, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.I want you to be mine cause I Love you Hinata."

Hinata cries even more hearing such words from Naruto.

"Even if you wont feel the same I already decided back then to ask Hiashi for your hand in marriage, its just so happen than I am awaiting to be the Hokage at that time so I can impress you and your clan as well but hearing from Kakashi sensei that youre clan had set you up for an arrange marriage I know I have to do something. Heck I was even planning of kidnapping you if the council wont accept my proposal."

Hinata laughed amidst of her tears at his revelation.

"I was thinking all this time that you, being distant and uncomfortable in my presence, that you don't feel the same way as I do."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata carresed Naruto's face as Naruto pulled her closer to him. "I will always love you. I wont love anyone else cause its always have been you."

"Well you better be cause I aint letting you go remember?" And Naruto cant control it any longer.

* * *

Hinata can read Naruto's eyes. And she too wanted it.

Sensing she is ready and with her eyes approving of what he wanted, Naruto didn't waste a time but sealed Hinata's lips with his while carrying her to their bed.

Having Hinata lie flat on her back on the soft bed they always shared. But this time there would be no boundaries. All hell break lost for him.

* * *

She is burning up. Actually both of them are burning up as Naruto kissed her hungrily, they would gasped for air but only for a split of seconds as Naruto would dive in for another kiss.

His hands were roaming every inch of her. His touch were intoxicating, his hands crave for more and she can feel it. And she will give everything to him, all of her.

Naruto slipped something on her finger and as she took a look on what is it. Her wedding ring shines at her. Naruto was keeping it all this time. the ring that binds their marriage.

"I lOve you Hinata." Those words he whispers on her ears are music to her as she let out a soft moan.

For that night Hinata know that SHe and Naruto would become one.

Cause she knows now that He is in love with her. She just had to believe it

.

.

* * *

.The END

.

* * *

.

..

Nah just kidding! again!

-Authors NOte

And ill leave everything to your imagination...

.

. Please dont forget to leave a review.. and heres chapter 9 spoiler..

.

* * *

Chapter 9 The masked man

"Glad you are all well, Ino." Kakashi said while visiting the blonde ninja who seeks nonstop of his presence since she's been admitted and asked to rest.

"Thank you for coming here Hokage-sama." Ino bowed at the Hokage. eyeing Sakura and Sai the two knows that Ino wanted to talk with the Hokage alone.

When the doors closed Kakashi look at Ino seriously.

"What did you see Ino? What did you see in Kaoru Miya's head?"

Ino look at the window and closed her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei. That anbu masked guy. I saw him on Kaoru MIya's head. I fought with him telepathically."

Kakashi went into the open window and look at the sky above waiting for Ino to finish her story.

"He pry on the young Miya's head, controlling him using his chakra that's inside of him. I tried fighting him and somehow he is out of chakra and I had the advantage, however... he tried to enter my head when I saw who he really is that resolve me for not thinking twice but to shut down my brain cells..." Ino controls the tears that forms on her eyes.

"Who is he Ino?" Kakashi asked still looking at the sky.

"he is...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Folks! So sorry about the delay but heres chapter 9 for you all..

First of i would like to say thanks for all of you who appreciate this story.. thank you so much for that

/

/

/

Be warned that I only wrote this chapter for 4 hours so pardon some grammar errors and some misspelled words

i Didnt got the chance to do some strict editing.

Thank you so much to my friend Rahul who messaged my best friend for any updates on the story

for Magicofantasy who totally supports this fan fiction writing of mine

for those whom i could not mention one by one here but leaves a review and Favorited and followed my story..

thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

have a blessed and prosperous NEW YEAR!

* * *

Chapter 9

She is my Wife!

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

she gently poke his whiskered cheeks playfully as she tries her very best to wake him up for the 5th time this morning.

"Naruto-kun? Wake up!, You are called for a very important affair today so you cant afford to be la-" She gasped when she felt Naruto's arm sneaking behind her small frame, pulling her as gentle as he can be, placing her on top of him.

"Ten more minutes" He said as he nuzzles on her bare neck, that earns ten shade of blush on Hinata's cheeks.

"But Naruto-kun, The meeting?" She tries to reason out but were left unheard since Naruto tighten his hold on her.

Since that faithful night that they sealed their marriage and feelings were confessed, Naruto has been so hard to pull out of the bed and he always end up dragging her back to lay beside him. Most of the times they would engage in another hot and long session of love making that always resulted for Naruto to be late on his meeting with the Hokage.

"You're gonna be late again." She commented, still trying to reason out with him as she unconsciously draw circles on his broad shoulders.

"And Hokage-sama will be furious at you again."

"Ten more minutes ttebayo!." He stubbornly repeated as his left hand went inside her oversized t-shirt, trying to feel more of her skin from underneath.

Hinata knows his ten minutes would turn into hours soon.

He sends butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hmmmmm?" and he continues and captured her thy lips.

"If" kiss "you" kiss "will" kiss "be" kiss "late" kiss "today" kiss "The" kiss "Hokage" kiss "will" kiss "have" kiss "you" kiss "stay" kiss "late" kiss "at" kiss "night" She reason in between his kisses.

"That aint scare me." He said and kissed his wife lovingly again and every time Hinata attempts to push him away Naruto would be too quick and chase her mouth and Hinata can only moan in protest. He deepened the kiss as he took liberty to massage underneath her skirt.

"But if you'll be home late tonight then that means we wont be spending the spring festival together."

She reason out as fast as he can say the words before Naruto could capture her lips again, and she will have a hard time concentrating on what to say in between his kisses.

Naruto stops from capturing her lips and grin at her. They have been looking forward to the festival tonight since this would be their first date.

How ironic that they have been married for a couple of months but they never have once formally dated each other.

But now that everything is perfect with them, he promised Hinata that he would take her everyday for a date, and tonight would be their first formal date since he will be asking Hiashi's permission to date his wife. Ironic right?

"Well then, Lets have a shower together and be fast with it 15 minutes would do." He winked at her and in a flash carries Hinata into their bathroom.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed knowing that their shower will take even longer than when they are doing it on their bed.

"Hmmm okay 20 minutes then"

"Mou Naruto-kun!"

"I didnt know you want it longer my hime." Naruto grin widely teasing his flushed wife.

"No!okay 20 minutes then!" She exclaimed as Naruto went into liberty of undressing her.

/

/

* * *

/

Kakashi eyed the blonde ninja as he came in his office using his Hiraishin technique.

He sighed as he look at his grinning face at him.

"I don't want to know what took you so long." He said looking at how glowing Naruto is this past few days, since he and Hinata seem to have ignite the flame of their marriage.

Which makes it a good thing since Naruto has been so inspired and glowing even more brightly lately.

"I'm not late. The meeting starts at 7:30 and its still 7:28 Kakashi sensei." He reasons pointing at the clock on Kakashi's table.

"yeah Im well aware of that."

/

* * *

/

"Good Day Uzumaki-san!"

Hinata smiled at the fruit owner whom she passed by as she went on her way towards the Hokage office later that noon with a bentou in hand for Naruto.

"Good Day as well to you Keyzuko-san." She greeted back and waved at the store owner.

She then began greeting the rest of the people that she passed by as they were always polite towards her.

"Sakura-san!" She exclaimed as she see Sakura on her way towards the opposite direction she's taking.

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura greeted at her. Hinata took notice of a small blush that covers Sakura's cheeks before she had call her name.

"Delivering Naruto's lunch? That idiot sure is so lucky." Sakura complimented.

"He acts childish if I wont deliver his lunch personally." She said.

"Well sounds to me like he just wanted to be lovey dovey with you during his lunch break."

Hinata blushed at Sakura's words which earns a giggle from Sakura.

"Ahmmmm.. Ano- Sakura san?"

"Hmmmm?''

"Ino san? Is she doing well?"

Sakura let out a genuine smile at her. "She's being stubborn lately, trying to be distant with us, but Im sure shell be fine in a couple of days or so and then be back at her normal loud mouthed self. So don't worry Hinata."

"Ill pay a visit to her after visiting Naruto kun." She said. "And by the way Sakura-san, I heard from Naruto-kun that Sasuke-kun is coming home tonight, since Kakashi-sensei had summon his return."

Sakura's blushed tenfolds than before at the mention of Sasuke's name. "yeah, naruto had told me about him coming home yesterday." She said while looking at the sky.

"you must be very happy that he is coming home."

Sakura's eye drop on to her feet. "Yeah I'm happy, I just hope that he'll stay for long this time."

Hinata observes Sakura and somehow she felt bad for her. Being far from the person you cherish is like dying every single breath you take. She knows how that feels when she went into the land of demon during her last mission and Naruto occupies her thoughts a lot.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun will be delighted to see you again."

Sakura let out a soft smile, a smile that Hinata knows was forced to be drawn in her face. "I doubt that." She said.

"Ahhmmmm…" Hinata doesn't know what to say to comfort Sakura this time. She knows how complicated Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship, but she knows how deeply Sakura had treasure the Uchiha.

"Well anyway Ill see you and Naruto tonight, that is if you guys prefer to be alone so you can do flirty stuff.!" Sakura teases as to change their awkward topic.

"sakura-san!" Hinata exclaim embarrassed by the idea of her agreeing to what Sakura had said.

"See you later Hinata, There's a patient I need to see today." She said and went her way into an opposite direction.

"Bye." She softly said while waving at Sakura. "I wonder if her patient is herself." She said softly to herself knowing that Sakura only make up such excuses.

/

/

* * *

/

"Sasuke will be arriving soon." Kakashi said out of the blue while he and Naruto wrap things out for the day. After the meeting with the fire lord daimyo, Kakashi had made Naruto do some of his Hokage training.

"Yeah, that Teme sure to be here since its you who summon him ttebayo!." Naruto grin widely as he stretch his arms around while looking beyond the Hokage's windowsill.

"You have grown maturely Naruto, you never asked me why I summon Sasuke, usually your old self would whine why." Kakashi commented as he sat comfortably on his chair. "although you look like a love struck teenager in there." He said as he can see the excitement drawn on Naruto's face while looking down below from the windowsill. He knows why.

"Kakashi-sensei, Its lunch time so Im going ahead." Naruto said smiling widely as he can.

"Alright your dis-"

And before Kakashi can finish Naruto opens the window and leap outside.

"And here I am thinking he is matured already." He sighed.

/

* * *

/

He sighed in desperation, seeing the left overs from her tray again.

"this is the 4th time already" He softly commented and slowly takes out the food that were left on her tray again.

He maybe a blunt guy but he knows that she needs some time with everything that happens.

After she and Kakashi had talked 4 days ago, Ino became more quiet and reserve which isn't normal for her.

He missed the loud mouthed girlfriend of his that seeing her like this is hurting him.

He knows that there is something really wrong after Ino and Kakashi had their conversation. but its not in his stand to ask her about it.

Normally he would evade others privacy but when it comes to Ino, he cant seem to touch the privacy shes been craving for since she went conscious.

"Would you like me to order a food for you again?Perhaps I can ask Ugly chan (Sakura) to allow you to eat a real food. Hospital food really sucks." He commented.

Ino shook her head as a response and not even glancing at him. She just keep staring on the hospital window as if she is somewhere far away.

"Naruto and Hinata were here a while ago." Sai took notice that Ino fidgeted after hearing Naruto and Hinata's name. "They wanted to visit you but you were asleep and so they head off. But they-

"Sai?"

She called and finally look at him. Sai can read the fear in her eyes and her desire to feel him beside her.

He went into the bed and lay beside her as she made a comfort of making his chest her pillow. His hands went into her waist that's been getting thinner due to her lack of appetite. He gently caressed with his other hand her soft blond hair that he loves the most.

"I love you." He softly whisper in her ears and somehow even she is tired to response in words to him, he feel at ease as he can feel her relax and comfortable with him beside her.

/

* * *

*.

"How about this one?" Hinata spun around carrying a red kimono. "Well?"

"hmmm I like the lavender better." Hanabi replied as she lazily eyed her paranoid sister.

"Okay it's the lavender then!" Hinata exclaimed as she hurriedly went inside the Bathroom to change.

"I don't get it, its not like you and Naruto haven't been together alone, FYI don't you ever forget that you are married to him now and you're acting like your 12 year old self that would faint on the thought that naruto is asking you out but eager for it." Hanabi whine as she took the comfort of lying on Hinata's old bed.

Hinata blushed hearing Hanabi's words as she change into the lavender Kimono.

Its not like shes the only one acting out. Naruto had decided that for their first formal date (if this is what they should call it) that they would not act like a married couple but instead have this girlfriend/boyfriend moments which they basically missed out.

Its all Naruto's idea that shell get dressed in her fathers' house so Naruto can fetch her from the Hyuuga estate to accompany her to the festival, just like how a boyfriend should do when asking a girl on a date. and so to speak Naruto is in his old apartment dressing up as well as of now.

"You'll understand me someday Hanabi. "

"I would never understand you adults!"

"well, you will once Konohamaru-kun finds the courage to ask fathers' permission."

"Nani!"

Hinata giggled softly as Hanabi fell down from the bed with her exaggerating reaction of hidin her feelings towards Konohamaru.

"How many times must I told you that me and Konohamaru are just friends ."

"for now."

"Nee-sama!"

*.

* * *

*.

"Stop it already Naruto! You're acting stupid." Sakura closed her eyes trying to control her temper as her blonde friend is annoyingly cant seem to decide what to wear. He brought her in his old apartment seeking for help on what stupid Kimono should he wear on his and Hinata's first date.

"Sakura-chan! This kimono doesn't make me look cool! It makes me look like Yamato sensei when he isn't sleeping for a week ttebayo!" he complain.

"Naruto-baka! If you cant make up your mind I'm gonna hit you a hundred times!"

Naruto hearing Sakura's word didn't sweat dropped as he usually do. Instead he look at her sympathetically.

"Wha-, Why are you staring at me like that baka!"

"You've been grumpy again Sakura-chan." He said. "You don't have to worry ttebayo, Sasuke will be here soon and I know he will stay for some quite time."

"How do you know that? Did Kakashi-sensei told you about the reason why he is been summon home?"

"Nah! Its just my hunch Sakura-chan and beside I'm sure Sasuke is more eager to see you than you are to him."

"Stop making stories Naruto!" Sakura said trying to hide the thought that maybe perhaps Sasuke would feel the same, that somehow Sasuke would think of her upon his return. "I gotta run I need to get ready as well! Stick to that Orange since that's your color you baka!"

"Hai! Arigato!"

*.

* * *

*.

"Nee-sama! Youre Hus—no I mean your boyfriend is here!"

Hinata smile to herself hearing Hanabi outside her room. "I'm coming" she answered and look at the mirror one last time before leaving to meet her man.

* * *

*.

"If I wasn't inform by Hinata about this act that you two are doing then I would certainly think that you and her are losing each others memory." Hiashi commented as he took a sip on his tea while sitting on a kotatsu.

"Gomen Hiashi-san, I just wanted everything to be perfect for Hinata." He shyly admitted as he rub his right arm on the back of his head. "So Ahmmm.. with your permission Hiashi-san, I would like to ask your daughter for a date tonight at the spring festival. It would bring me joy if you grant my request." He said as he bow his head in front of his father-in-law.

Hiashi had to hold his laugh and just smiled to keep his cool facade. He feel proud of himself for giving Hinata the push she needed days ago and thus her daughter and Naruto's relationship are in good horizon. He cant wait to see little feet and hands again.

"well then, guess I have to act out as well. I grant you permission Naruto Uzumaki to take my daughter out." An idea popped in his mind "but in 2 conditions."

"eh?"

"first, you should keep your hands to yourself, no intimate moments, no kissing, no touching and no to everything that is a flirtatious act in public. You shall not take advances on Hinata"

"Nandi?!"

"Secondly, Hinata must be home before 10 P.M"

 _Oi Hiashi youre taking this too far ttebayo_!" Naruto whine inwardly but chose not to voice it out. If he is playing as Hinata's boyfriend trying to impress her father then he have to do it. Even if the no intimate part rule had break his fantasy tonight.

"Understand Hiashi-san. Arigato!"

Hiashi smiles at the man. Thinking if he can really do the condition number one.

*.

* * *

*.

"Eh? Father told him that?" Hinata repeated as soon as Hanabi who eavesdropped on Naruto and Hiashi shared the information.

Hinata let out a soft laugh.

"Father is teasing him, eh. Poor Naruto-kun." Hinata said and an idea popped on her mind as well. Might as well challenge and test her man tonight.

"The way you smile to yourself Nee-sama makes it look like you are planning something." Hanabi commented.

*.

* * *

*.

"Sugoi!" Hinata exclaim softly seeing the colorful display of every stores, the lanterns, the lights and the people wearing their best Kimono for the festival as she and Naruto were walking around. It didn't went pass to Hinata some Konoichi who walk pass them and how they stare longingly for Naruto.

"Yosh! Now I'm on fire ttebayo!" Naruto exclaim. "Hinata! Tell me everything you wish to buy tonight and ill give it to you!" Naruto offered still looking amaze as how beautiful his wife look for tonight.

It makes him want to-no! he made a promise to Hiashi tonight! And he will keep it. This what should happen on a first date right? The man should act like a gentleman.

And as a gentleman he'll keep his hand to himself despite the fact that he is been itching to place his arm on her waist as her possessiveness would strike soon.

He send death sentence to any man whom they passed by, as they all stare and took glances on his Hinata.

Which in fact he knows no man can resist the urge to look at her. So he send death glares to any man who even dare to stare even a second on his Hinata.

"Well there are so many things good to buy." Hinata started as she roam her eyes around on different stores. "But none of them have what I wanted."

"eh? Well what is it that you want ttebayo!?"

-she paused..

*.

Hinata smile lovingly and beautifully towards Naruto. "Its you Naruto-kun" She softly said but enough for Naruto to hear.

Hinata took notice of Naruto's blushing face and she really intended to eyed him seductively.

Naruto cant utter a word as he look at his wife who is so seductive and as his name came out from her lips, he wanted to crush those lips with his. He is losing his self control and as he is about to pull his hime into his arms when she spotted someone.

"Ehhh! Sakura-san! Tenten-san!" She calls out to them.

"Hinata! Naruto!" The two both exclaim in unison.

"Look at what I won in arm wrestling!" Sakura happily showed them a Naruto stuff toy.

"Ehhh? That's me?"

"Well most store here have Naruto stuffs as a prizes on any games." Tenten inform. "Your'e that famous yah know"

"he he!" naruto shyly rubbed his head with his arm-a gesture he always does when he is embarrassed.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly and look at naruto with full of pride for him.

Naruto feel his blood came rising again as Hinata looks so damn! Hot! Passionate! Beautiful! And Ohhh so perfect! He needed to get out! "Y-you said you wan—want only me Hinata right?" he stammered. "and they- they h-have me as a Prizes so maybe-"

"That's right, its always has been you Naruto-kun." Hinata cut Naruto's stuttering words and took one step closer to Naruto and she even traced the shape of her lips as she eyed him.

Sakura and Tenten eyed the couple and somehow felt something is going on. Hinata is acting like a seducing woman while Naruto is acting like a fool as blood came running out of his nose.

"Ill—Ill win everything for you Ttebayo!" Naruto shouted as he run away towards where the games are being held with his hand on his bloody nose.

"what just happen?" Sakura question the laughing Hinata, while she and Tenten laughed at Naruto's odd behavior.

"Gomenasai, I was teasing Naruto-kun since he promised father that he would not be intimate to me tonight on this date." Hinata said in between his laugh.

"Ohhh Hinata. Being with Naruto had taught you how to be a teaser." Tenten commented as she signaled the girls to find a good spot for the fireworks display. Knowing naruto would find them easily as he can just used his sage mode to look for them.

*.

* * *

*.

"Is he planning on winning everything?" Shikamaru commented as he lazily observe Naruto playing every games that there is and winning all of them with ease.

"Seems like he wanted all major Naruto stuff prizes. Which seems to be odd since he is playing and his reward is his stuff self." Temari laughed softly at Naruto's hyperactive behavior.

"Such troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Lets go we better have a good spot this time, I don't want to climb a tree again just to have a spot."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Temari smiled at him as he awkwardly reach out for her hand. " I thought you said you are lazy for a holding hands tonight."

"Yeah, but I know you're too lazy to walk without me holding your hand. You're so troublesome."

"I chose not to comment on that" Temari laughed.

*.

* * *

*.

"Ohhh please!. Those guys are gonna be beaten into pulp if they don't stop." Tenten said as she took notice of the group of 7 guys who seems to be a visitor from another village that keeps on giving them cat calls.

"Just let them be, Tenten san." Sakura said as she and Hinata busied their self with the food that they bought.

"what? Those words come from you Sakura? You're supposed to be the first one who would beat those guy."

"Just let it go. And beside Hinata is here. If I didn't know better they were having cat calls for Hinata not us."

"ehhh? Darn it!" Tenten laugh.

"ehh me?" Hinata blushed.

"well you don't have any clue how beautiful you are tonight." Sakura commented. "Lets just wish they stop when Naruto gets here. Ohhh this onigiri is so delicious!"

"Ohhh heres a goodspot" Temari exclaim seeing Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sitting on a picnic cloth.

"Temari/san!"

"and Shikamaru" Tenten teasingly eyed the guy.

"Stop that." Shikamaru softly warn.

"Just ignore him. He never really wanted to be here but because I threaten him that's why he had no choice." Temari said calmly and sits beside Tenten while Shikamaru took the pleasure of just standing up and look at the sky.

*.

* * *

*.

"Yosh! I had everything!" Naruto exclaim as he eyed all the prizes he had. Everyone that sees him lift all the prizes with good ease had clap their hands and were amazed of their hero.

He smiled sheepishly at them.

"So you wanted all that stuff just so people can clap at your stupidity?"

Naruto stop on his track and smiled at the Uchiha, who arrives a couple of minutes ago with someone he didn't know. This time Sasuke approached him alone though his companion is somewhat near to where Hinata is. He knows that since he can feel everyones chakra signature.

People who knows Sasuke as well stopped on their track and they eyed and talk about the young Uchiha who rivals Naruto in power.

"You look like hell" he commented eyeing at Sasuke's black and tattered robe.

"At least not as pathetic as you are dobe. Carrying all that stuff? Are you being obsessed with yourself lately?"

"Since when did you become so talkative Teme?" Naruto chuckle. "Its nice to have you back anyway. And before you think I'm turning out to be like you, these are for my wife." Naruto gladly inform the young Uchiha.

"well then she is still as stubborn as always." Sasuke commented.

"eh? Who?"

"your wife." He said as he and Naruto are nearing the group.

Naruto stopped on his track. "Damn you Teme! My wife isnt a stubborn woman. Take that back okay!"

"che! You're being overprotective of her as usual." Sasuke said trying to brush the anger he sees on Naruto.

"My wife is the most understanding, compassionate, kind, and all perfect words in the world you can say about her, she never been stubborn!"

Sasuke raised his brow. " As if I don't know Sakura." He said and started walking on a different direction.

-paused-

"eh?! What? You think Sakura-chan is my wife?"

Sasuke stop on his track but didn't look back on Naruto.

"What makes you think like that Teme? You just got back and you're already pissing me off." Naruto said and placed a shoulder on Sasuke. "Yah know, If it makes you feel better ask Sakura-chan for a marriage right away! "

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said and as fast as he arrive is as fast as he was gone.

"Why cant he seem to admit it."

*.

* * *

*.

"Na-Naruto-kun you really did win all of these" Hinata gaped as she eyed almost a hundred stuff Naruto brought.

"I said Ill give you everything ttebayo!" he proudly says all over again. Earning a smirk from the girls and a huff on Shikamaru who heard him from afar.

Hinata smiled lovingly at him. "well then .. Arigato"

"That aint gonna work Hinata!" Naruto closed his eyes calmly. "I promise to be a good gentleman tonight ttebayo!" He said proudly.

"And youre doing a wonderful job though I have to say that since my father had asked you not to be intimate with me, doesn't mean I would not with you."

Naruto opens his eyes hearing Hinata's word.

"which mean that as long as you're not the one who take the advances then its okay. I would really love to do it but since its not gonna work so I think I just lay it off." Hinata said and walks toward the group once again leaving a shock Naruto.

"Hinata come back! OI ttebayo!"

But it was left unheard as the fireworks start dominating the sky.

*.

* * *

*.

"This is classified Sasuke so its between us, and the Yamanaka." Kakashi said as he lay out everything on Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"will tell him soon." Kakashi answered. "So the girl thats with you, Let me talk to her now."

Sasuke nodded and opens the door of the Hokage's office.

*.

* * *

*.

"Sasuke was here?" Sakura repeat what Naruto had said as they all walk on their way home.

"Yeah. He came to see me before he meet Kakashi sensei just to annoyed me.'' Naruto laughed rather than being annoyed. "he never change that Teme. I though he was gonna say Hi to everyone as well but then he just left."

Sakura's eyes went down. "I gotta go on ahead with you guys. See you all tomorrow." She said as she hurriedly went into the direction of her house.

"geez were supposed to be on the same way so we have to walk together." Tenten commented. "But who am I to blame her. That Sasuke is back and who knows if he ignores her again or it's the other way around. Geez LOVE!"

"Tenten-san not too loud"

* * *

*.

*.

"Ill pay a visit to Ino-san tomorrow, Sakura-san said she had left the hospital." Hinata informed Naruto as she changed into her night gown.

When she heard no response from Naruto she went over to him. He was in the balcony of their room and looks like he is been thinking hard.

"Anata? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing serious." He smile at her and signaled for her to come closer so he can cuddle with her.

"Its just that Sasuke is with someone when he arrives in Konoha."

"And? Is there something wrong with that?" she asked as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"Nah, I don't think so. But somehow I cant lay it off. there's a mysterious chakra surrounding his companion but its harmless."

"well maybe you should lay it off tonight and ask Sasuke-kun tomorrow if he happens to be here though. I pray he'll stay for long this time. Hes been traveling a lot and I guess its about time he enjoys the comfort of those who love him here. You, Kakashi-sensei, all of Konoha and of course Sakura-chan."

Naruto laughed and kiss Hinata's forehead lovingly as he took the pleasure of caressing her back and her long hair.

"What so funny?"

"That teme just told me that my wife is stubborn and here is my wife who even pray for his happiness. But then he thought that my stubborn wife was Sakura-chan."

Hinata pushed Naruto a little so she can lock eyes with him.

"But I corrected the Teme. Don't know why he would think something like that."

Hinata went quite as she nestled again on his chest.

"Hinata?" okay her quietness is kinda deafening. She isn't jealous right?

"Sasuke-kun thought about that because he remembers you as your 12 year old self who had a crush on Sakura-san long time ago." Hinata softly said recalling the past.

"ehhh? But I was only trying to win against him. I was thinking that if I have Sakura then I win against that teme that's why i-"

"I know that already Naruto-kun, you don't have to explain all over again."

"But then you-"

"I'm not jealous. I admire you and Sakura's relationship anyway and I'm always grateful of Sakura-san for because of her you had the feeling of having a sister with you. Just like what I have with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Most of all you never loved anyone as how you love me." Hinata beam in confidence. "Even if you have tons of fan girls now." She giggled a little at the thought of Naruto's fangirls.

Naruto smiled widely at her Hinata who doesn't have a damn idea as what he did to those guys who even look with a lusty eyes on his Hinata. His death glares can create a nightmare to those bastards. He's not jealous of those guys, he is just being possessive towards whats' his.

"and you never love anyone as how you love me as well hime."

He took hold of her arms and have them find comfort on his neck.

"eepp!" Hinata scream a little as Naruto scooped him up to wrap her legs around his waist it was like Naruto is carrying an oversized baby.

"I love you Hinata. and as a punishment for what you did during the festival.."

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"well to put it frankly you've been torturing me with your seductive beauty."

Hinata gasped as Naruto's teeth nipped lightly into the tender brittle skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His mouth sucking harshly making sure that he will leave a mark marking her.

Naruto chuckled as Hinata is about to pout at what he did when he captured her lips for a passionate kiss by which Hinata passionately responded by giving him liberty to roam his tongue on her. She even pull Naruto to deepen the kiss which earn a moan from him.

Before Naruto would lost it he Carries Hinata towards their bed making sure they never leave each others mouth.

As he gently laid Hinata on the bed, Naruto didn't waste a time but take off his shirt and dive once more for another passionate kiss as he helped Hinata take off her nightgown which ironically she had just wore a few minutes ago. Next time hell ask her not to change clothes everynight since it wont be necessary after all.

Knock!Knock!

Hinata pushed Naruto a little farther as someone knock on the door downstair.

However Naruto who seems to be lost with his desire of his wife seems not bothered with it.

He hover into his wife again. Claiming her already swollen lips into another passionate kiss.

"Hmmm.. na-naruto-kun" Hinata tries to talk in between Naruto's hot kisses and intoxicating hands cupping one of her breast.

Naruto then proceed to trail kisses on her neck going down to her chest when another knock came in.

Hinata caressed Naruto's face to have his attention this time other than showering her body with kisses.

"Naruto-kun! M-matte, Someone is knocking on our door."

Naruto let out an angry groan. "What does the Teme wanted!" He said as he covers Hinata's exposed skin with a blanket and peck on her lips before he went out of their bedroom. He knows it was Sasuke. The Teme had made sure he pick up his chakra.

*.

"Did I disturb something?" Sasuke asked as Naruto welcome him by opening the door with a look that says _Im gonna kill you Teme_.

"Yeah, like killing the mood" Naruto wanted to shout at Sasuke but then he took notice of a hooded figure behind him. "Somethings' wrong?"

"Yeah. The Uchiha estate needed to be renovated and such we don't have a place to stay." Sasuke explain as he signaled the hooded figure to greet Naruto.

The hooded person took of her hood and Naruto eyes went wide open seeing her.

* * *

*.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata greeted Sasuke as she saw him standing in their living room looking at the portrait of her and Naruto's wedding.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement of her presence. "Sorry I disturb something between you and Naruto awhile ago."

"ehh?" Hinata blushed at Sasuke's remark making her play with the hem of her shirt. As she took notice of the woman sitting on the single sofa.

She's really beautiful.

"Hinata, Teme and Misa-san would like to stay with us for a while since Sasuke needed to renovate the Uchiha estate." Naruto inform her as he placed two cup of tea for their guest.

"Ohhh.. ahmmm Welcome to our house then." Hinata bowed lightly at them which Sasuke just nod his head a little and the girl called Misa just smile at her and bowed slightly. "We have 4 extra rooms here so feel free to choose." She said as she took a sit beside Naruto in the sofa

"Thank you." Misa softly said.

"Sasuke can have the room downstair and Misa can have the one beside me and Hinata's room." Naruto offered.

"No. Misa and I can share a room." Sasuke said calmly as if it was an ordinary thing to say.

Naruto almost jump on his seat. "Ehhh? Nande?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "I cant let my wife sleep alone without me cant I?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please dont forget to leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 10 The Secret of Ino Yamanaka

*.

"Give me one good reason why I wont tear you into pieces?"

"Nothing. cause when you find your wife's body it will all be over. Its a great payback isnt it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Folks! Sorry for the very long long long long wait for this chapter :)

But here it is now :) The Chapter 10 of our beloved He is in love with you Believe it!

Please Enjoy...

..

..

Chapter 10 "The Masked Man: The Secret Of Ino"

..

..

Sasuke stumbled on the rocks as Naruto's fist landed on his left cheek.

It wasn't that hard or strong cause Naruto had a control of the power of his punch that landed on him.

He was taken by surprise that's why he stumbled on the rocks of that rocky mountain that Naruto had taken him using his Hiraishin Technique.

"Guess I deserve that ha?" Sasuke smirk at his friend who isn't happy about what he did.

"Oh yeah, you bet you do!" Naruto exclaim. "Next time if you'll use that genjutsu of yours on Hinata I swear I'll kick your ass without second thoughts Teme." He warns.

Sasuke slowly stood up brushing the dust that gets on his robe. "Che! You are so protective of her." He commented seeing how his friend has reacted when he used his eyes on Hinata.

"So you two had started having another argument again ha? Thought you guys grows matured for that"

Sasuke and Naruto eyed the genius Nara who happens to have been the first one to arrive on the Rekaidai Valley.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"So Sasuke hasn't inform you yet?" Shikamaru look at Sasuke.

"Kakashi told me to lay it off on Naruto and have him do the explaining." Sasuke said calmly."But sensing Kakashi sensei isn't around and probably be late I guess he seek you to do it"

"Yeah I guess such a drag though" Shikamaru said.

"Tell me about what?" Naruto questioned the Nara and the Uchiha as he seems to be in the dark for this.

As Shikamaru motion for Naruto to go further up the valley, Naruto and Sasuke both followed and as they near the top Naruto can see that it's not just the three of them who are there. Theres…

"Ino?" Naruto called the blonde girls name.

..

* * *

..

..

4 days ago….

..

"Glad you are all well, Ino." Kakashi said while visiting the blond ninja who seeks nonstop of his presence since she's been admitted and asked to rest.

"Thank you for coming here Hokage-sama." Ino bowed at the Hokage, eyeing at Sakura and Sai to let her have a talk with Kakashi alone.

When the doors closed behind Kakashi, he looks at the blond ninja with an intense need for information from her.

"What did you see Ino? What did you see in Kaoru Miya's head?"

Ino looks at the window and closed her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei. That anbu masked guy. I saw him on Kaoru Miya's head. I fought with him telepathically."

Kakashi went into the open window and look at the sky above waiting for Ino to finish her story.

"He pries on the young Miya's head, controlling him using his chakra that's inside of him. I tried fighting him and somehow he is out of chakra and I had the advantage, however.. he..he tried to enter my head and that's when I saw who he really is that resolve me for not thinking twice but to shut down my brain cells." Ino controls the tears that form on her eyes.

"Who is he Ino?" Kakashi asked still looking at the sky.

"He is…..

..

..

Present day..

"So that's how it is." Gai commented as Kakashi had told him everything while they were on top of the Hokage monument with him sitting on his wheelchair.

"Yeah."

"That Orochimaru, he never takes rest. Seeing him in different light might be too impossible ha."

"I doubt that as well."

…

* * *

..

..

"So I basically told Kiba to ask Tamaki right away or else he would end up a bachelor all his life. He is such a puppy when he talks about Tamaki today and I told him that he is a big dog now and so he should pull his self out there and talk to her."

Both Sakura and Temari laughed at Tentens' story about Kibas' love affair while they were having their lunch together at a small sushi restaurant.

"So now the mystery of him bathing in cologne this morning when I saw him has something to do with his hormones" Temari said while giggling together with Sakura.

"How about you Hinata? Don't you notice anything different with your teammate?" Tenten asked the Uzumaki girl who is currently having the fun of looking and staring at her untouched Sushi. "Hinata?" Tenten called again but receive no response.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura asked the Uzumaki woman who is sitting beside her. She gently touched her shoulder to snap the girl out from her reverie.

"Ahmmm… Yes?" Hinata look at Sakura questioningly.

The trio eyed Hinata. "You seem to be not yourself today? Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Ahmmm.. Yes of course." Hinata forced a smile.

"I was thinking of what lunch should I made for Naruto-kun today. Perhaps I should excuse myself now. I'm so sorry Sakura-san, Tenten-san, Temari-san but I gotta go and prepare his lunch." Hinata said in a fast and quick pace and hurriedly left the group.

The trio looked at each other.

Hinata isn't really good with lying. She just told them when they meet up that Naruto is away and will be home this evening. But then she seems to be mixing up her story as she just reason out that she will be preparing lunch for her husband.

"Something is really bothering her. I wonder why." Tenten commented. "Well anyway, Sakura have you seen Sasuke yet?"

Sakura almost choke on her food hearing Sasuke's name.

..

* * *

..

..

"I'm sorry I took so long outside Misa-san." Hinata bowed apologetically as Misa greeted her return. "Did you have your lunch already? If not I can cook for you."

"It's okay Hinata-san, I'm actually not starving. I'll wait for Sasuke to come home." Misa said politely as she is still sitting comfortably on the sofa.

Hinata finds it amazing how the girl would carry herself. She is like Sasuke's female version. She is quiet and reserve.

Perhaps it won't be a mystery why Sasuke had married this girl.

Speaking of marriage Hinata is still shocked about Sasuke's news last night. Sure, she knows less of Sasuke since they were not really that close however, she still find it a mystery as to why Sasuke would marry someone other than Sakura. Hinata always rooted for Sakura and Sasuke for a long time.

"Well I guess I could prepare you a little snack if you don't want lunch. Naruto-kun said that he and Sasuke-kun will be gone for today and be back late. So at least you should eat and have something." Hinata smiled at the woman and she proceeds to the kitchen to see what she can prepare for Misa.

When she got back to the living room with a tray of sandwich and a salad, Hinata took notice of how lifeless Misa seems to be.

Her eyes were always focusing on whats in front of her, she doesn't smile and only responded when asked but she hasn't initiated a topic for a good conversation. But still even when she's being to reserve Hinata took notice of how cute she looks like, her short and blonde hair had made her appear like she's a teenage girl though Sasuke said that they are of the same age.

Hinata can remember how Sasuke had hold the woman so lovingly last night and he even kissed her in front of them as he tries to comfort Misa who seems to be feeling uncomfortable for a reason.

Somehow Hinata felt guilty and sad thinking about Sasuke being married to Misa. Not that she doesn't like Misa, she haven't done anything for her to dislike her, it's just that she felt guilty being friends with Sakura and not telling her on this matter.

Well she wanted Sasuke to introduce Misa to Konoha soon and hopefully everything will be alright once it happens, but who is she kidding. Sakura will surely get hurt when the news of Sasuke having a wife will be open to public.

Sakura's heart will break for sure if she ever finds out.

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata's thought were cut off as she heard Misa's voice calling her.

"Ohh! I'm sorry, here's your snacks. Please help yourself Misa-san." She said gleefully at her as she placed the tray on the table.

"The bell is ringing." Misa inform her.

Ding! Dong!

"ehh? Who could it be?" Hinata thought as she is about to see who is it when suddenly the door went open on its own.

"Hinata!" Sakura came in exclaiming her name as Sakura took hold of both her shoulders. "Tell me since when did you feel to miscount the time of the day? Tell me are you vomiting a lot lately? Do you feel like you're sick all the time?" Sakura questions so fast leaving Hinata bewildered as to how to answer her and why would she ask her that.

"Ahmmm—ano what do you mean Sakura-san?"

"It's normal for a pregnant woman to feel it, don't worry I will take care of your pregnancy personally!" Sakura said smiling at her who earns ten shades of blushed on Hinata's cheek.

"Sakura-san! You think I'm pregnant?"

"Well aren't you? Oh yeah! You might not notice it for now. Luckily I brought you a pregnancy test." Sakura said proudly as she took a pregnancy test on her pocket.

And before Hinata could react, Sakura had pulled her inside the house. "Let's go and check it out c'mon!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Sakura-san Matte!" she screamed but it's too late. Sakura is now eyeing the Blond woman in the sofa.

"I didn't know you had a visitor Hinata."

"Ahmmm… Ah yeah, I do." Hinata stuttered. Her heartbeat beats so fast seeing Sakura and Misa together in her house.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! And you?" Sakura introduced herself happily to Misa.

"Misa Uch-"

"Sakura –san!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed causing Sakura to jump a little and Misa to look at her.

"The pregnancy test! We gonna try it now!" She said and pulled Sakura upstairs. "We'll be right back Misa-san.!"

"Wooohhh you're really anxious for this Hinata, well I can't blame you!" Sakura let out a soft laugh as Hinata anxiously pulled the pink konoichi upstairs. Unbeknownstto her Hinata had a good reason for pulling her away from Misa.

* * *

..

"My job here is done!" Sakura exclaimed as she went downstairs with a blushing Hinata trailing behind her.

"I better go, there's a thing I need to do in the hospital. See you soon Hinata." Sakura smiled gleefully on the Uzumaki woman. "Oh! And you as well Misa-san." Sakura said looking back at the girl who is still sitting on the sofa. A small smile grace the girls lip at her. Sakura stopped midway from the door and eyed the girl intensely.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata worriedly called Sakura's name sensing the Konoichi had somehow find something strange about her guest. She just hope that she won't ask any questions about her. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine" Sakura looks at Hinata for a split second and then at Misa once more. "Hinata?" She called her softly.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me something interesting about this guest of yours? And I want the truth" Sakura demanded.

Hinata sweat dropped at Sakura's question. This is really bad.

"Ahhmmm M-Misa sh-she i-is a –a"

Sakura eyed Hinata suspiciously as she stuttered a lot while trying to answer.

"she- is a-a –a wi-"

"Nevermind."

Sakura said right away cutting Hinata off from the agony of explaining such thing.

"Well you can tell me about it next time when you feel like it but promise me that you won't let your guard down. Alright?" Sakura said seriously like giving Hinata a warning.

"ahmmmm… okay." She said wondering why Sakura would want her to be on guard while Misa is there with her. Somehow she can't shake that feeling off even when Sakura went out of the door.

She went back to the living room and tries to see if Misa had touched her food. And sadly she didn't even move an inch from her seat or even a bite on the snack.

..

* * *

..

..

"Im sorry Naruto." Ino bowed apologetically at him.

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness to me Ino. I should be thanking you instead." Naruto smiled at her comrade trying to ease her guilt.

"But ..." She insisted.

"Ino, Ill fix these so don't worry about it, and by the way Teme? Can you please make sure of the safety of my wife? I will be gone for a little while." Naruto instructed.

"Che! Like I have a choice. Since you won't let me come with you." Sasuke said smirking at his friend.

"Well this is the best plan Shikamaru laid to us. Gotta go." He said and then disappeared like lightning.

..

* * *

..

..

"Sasuke-kun? You're back!" Hinata exclaimed seeing Sasuke coming in from the door. "How about Naruto-kun?"

"Mission." Came a short reply.

"Mission? But Naruto is on his Hokage training, that's why he won't be giving mission till he can finish all his training." She reason out wondering why would Naruto be gone for a mission without even telling her before he left.

"It's an S class." He said.

Hinata's eyes went wide after hearing the S class word.

"Don't worry that dobe can take care of it without a sweat." Sasuke who somehow had comprehended the worried look of his best friend's wife said with confidence.

Hinata let out a soft smile and nodded her head to Sasuke.

"Misa?" Sasuke asked seeing Misa isn't there where he left her.

"Ahmmm….ano.. She said she wanted some fresh air and so she went out for quite a while." She answered.

"For exactly how long?" Sasuke asked intensely causing for Hinata to jerk a little.

"Ahmmm.. 2 hours ago."

Sasuke didn't say anything, without a word he went out again in a hurry making Hinata wonder at how odd he acted.

..

* * *

Hinata went back inside the house to wait for Sasuke and Misa to return. Surely with Sasuke's sharingan he can surely locate Misa in no time.

She went to continue on her cooking in the kitchen and hoping for Sasuke and Misa to come back home fast and safe.

As she was cutting the carrots in half a gentle gust of wind had blown a few strands of her hair that she throw her knife at her left side.

The clanking of a kunai and the knife broke the silence of the house as the masked man had deflected the knife that she had thrown.

"You're quick to sense me here Hyuga."

Hinata eyed the masked man as he appeared before her.

"That's Uzumaki for you." She corrected as she prepared herself for a battle.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"What do you mean Ino is gone?" Sakura ask Sai as they walk through the busy streets of Konoha. "She has been discharge already; she should be resting in their house."

"That's my point, she isn't there and even her mother doesn't have a clue on where she goes to. That's why I wish to seek Naruto tonight to help me find her. Naruto can sense Ino's chakra using his sage mode."

"Well that's a problem now Sai." Sakura stopped on her trance and crossed her arms while looking at her worried teammate. "Naruto is said to be on a very important mission and he will be coming late tonight. Perhaps we should- '' She stop on what she is going to say when a shadow figure from afar had caught her attention.

"We should?" Sai want her to continue and sensing she isn't going to continue what she said that had made him turn around to eye what had caught her attention.

A woman with short dark hair came into view. She's wearing a hooded cloak and seems like she is lost as she wanders around the konoha streets. Something about this woman had Sai eyed her for a reason as well. This woman had many similarities with..

"Sasuke?" Sai blurted that name out. "She looks like an Uchiha"

"W-what?" Sakura asked to make sure that she had heard him right.

"That woman over there kinda looks like one of the Uchiha clan woman I once saw in portraits."

"Really?" Sakura eyed the woman intensely. For the second time today she had feel the same feeling she had before when she saw Misa at Hinata and Naruto's house. She can't seem to shake it off. Sai saw her like one of the Uchiha but Sakura sees this woman as someone who seems to be in need of a great medical attention. Because her guts had told her that this woman is already….

..

..

"Misa!"

Sakura's body stiffen hearing that voice she always dream of. That voice she misses so much. That voice that's been playing on her head since the last time she saw him leaving again the village where he said that he will see her again when he got back.

"That's Sasuke." Sai stated the obvious as he eyed worriedly at Sakura who seems to be having troubles with her emotions.

..

..

"My instruction was clear, you should not leave Naruto's house no matter what happen." Sasuke's voice is full of anger and disappointment while nearing Misa who does nothing but holds her ground to where she stands.

"Im Sorry Sasuke." She said in a soft voice. "It's just that I wish to see our estate so I went out."

Sasuke heaved a sighed, "I understand what you want to do, but you had to understand why we have to take everything slowly." Sasuke said in a calm voice this time as he pulled Misa closer to him and welcome her or somehow to comfort her with an embrace.

..

..

''Sai?" Sakura calls his teammate name as Sai suddenly block her view of Misa and Sasuke. Her tears stream down her face as he eyed him.

"You're stronger than this Sakura-san." He said.

Pushing Sai gently out of the way Sakura went to where Sasuke and Misa is. And this time she held her head high.

..

..

"We better go back to check on Naruto's wife. That dobe had given me strict instruction to guard her while he is away." Sasuke informed Misa as he guides her back.

"Hinata-san is she in danger? I sensed a hidden aura with her" Misa asked.

"She might be, that's why we have to hur-

"What do you mean by Hinata might be in danger Sasuke?" Sakura voice came out of nowhere, and surprisingly Sasuke didn't sense her presence and more surprisingly where is the regular Sasuke-kun?

"Sakura" He called out the konoichi name, somehow getting surprised at seeing her again.

"I said what do you mean by Hinata might be in danger, and why is it Naruto had given you instruction to protect her?" Irritation and a demand for a straight answer is evident on her voice. But this is not what Sasuke had thought would be their reunion, Wait! Did she saw him and Misa a while back?

CRAP! That's whats written in Sasuke's mind. And Sai who is eyeing at Sasuke took notice of it.

"Sakura" he called out again but he doesn't know what to say next.

Sakura looked at Sasuke straight on his eyes and sensing he is not going to share any vital information, she went passed him.

That's when A loud bang and crash was heard that comes from kilometres away from where they are.

"Sai lets go." Sakura ordered and she runs quickly towards the Uzumaki residence.

Sasuke, who had sense something is wrong a while back didn't waste any time as well but to be fast as he carries Misa on his arms.

..

..

* * *

..

* * *

 _This really ticks me off._ Kurama said as Naruto walks inside the dark and wet cave.

 _What is it?_

 _Every villain you have to face always have to go and choose a hideout as stinky as this one_

 _Sorry Kurama, but i guess we cant expect them to be on a fine restaurant waiting for us._

 _Che! Just be quick with it so we can leave fast_

 _I know I got it just be patience okay!_

 _Patience you say, we are both starving since we only had breakfast today. And you decline any food that is not of your mates cooking, which I don't mind anyway since I kinda like all what she serve_

Naruto draws a little smile at Kurama's word. This reminds him that he already missed his wife and somehow he had to make this business real quick.

Naruto stopped on his trance as a ball of chakra came towards him. He easily deflected it and it hit the caves wall. Causing an explosion and an earthquake inside the cave.

He eyed the man who delivers it.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What a pleasant surprise." He said while sitting on the rocks.

"Give me one good reason why I won't tear you into pieces?"

"Nothing, cause when you find your wife's body it will all be over. It's a great payback isn't it?"

Naruto smirk at the masked man.

"I highly doubt that even if you send a whole army at my wife but you won't be able to defeat her that easy." He said with full of confidence when talking about Hinata. "Moreover, I don't think that targeting Hinata will resolve the guilt you are having Kenji Yamanaka."

..

* * *

To be Continued...

Please Stay tuned

and oh! dont forget to leave a review

Thank you!

-Admin FUJI


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHORS NOTE

HI THERE EVERYONE! ADMIN FUJI HERE!

IM SO SORRY FOR A VERY SLOW UPDATE ON THIS STORY. JUST SO YOU KNOW IM NOT ENDING EVERYTHING HERE! ILL BE BACK ON APRIL THIS YEAR. ITS JUST THAT IVE GOT MANY THINGS ON MY PLATE LATELY. ILL BE HAVING MY LEAVE VACATION STARTING THIS APRIL SO EXPECT FOR MORE CHAPTER/S ON THIS STORY.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT MINNA-SAN!

GOD BLESS YOU ALL!

LOVE

ADMIN FUJI


End file.
